


We Can Love Even in the Age of Extinction

by Kurokine



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Interspecies Romance, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Smut, Some cussing and swearing, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Vaginal Fingering, in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokine/pseuds/Kurokine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TF4! Optimus Prime X Half-cybertronian! Female! Reader]<br/>[Name] [Last name] lives with her adoptive father Cade Yeager, since she had 12 years old — when she was left by her real parents to be taken under this man' wings.<br/>In 2014, Cade brings a rusty old semi-truck to the farm where he lives with his daughter and [Name] who ends up getting involved in this mess of confusions that may lead to dozens of discoveries about her family and her past as well as engaging in a intense romance.</p><p>I don't own the images, the characters (besides Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade) or the movie.<br/>Also posted on Quotev, Wattpad and DeviantArt.<br/>Re-written version available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0 [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title shows, this the prologue.
> 
> ######  ~~edit [07/28]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 691 words. 

"Mom! Dad! Please, don't leave me alone!"

 

A 12 year old child with [hair color] hair exclaimed, she had beautiful [eyes color] orbs but if you look closely you could see some blue aspects mixed in the color around the pupils, she tried to escape from the clutches of a robotic dragon, he had a black and gray color, his eyes were fully yellow without any type of pupils and he was much more taller than the child.

 

Slightly ahead, there was a woman who appeared to be in her 25 years, she had black hair and the eyes in the same color as the little girl’s eyes, and at her side was a man who seemed to be slightly older than women, he had [hair color] hair and blue eyes. A little behind of them, was a black  [ Aston Martin Vanquish ](http://bestcars.uol.com.br/bc/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Aston-Martin-Vanquish-Carbon-Edition-03.jpg) and a [favorite color]  [ Ferrari LaFerrari ](http://media.caranddriver.com/images/media/510773/ferrari-laferrari-updated-inline2-photo-515650-s-original.jpg) .

 

"[Name]..." The woman began. "We have to tell you something..."

 

"We are not fully human." The man finished, but quickly added.  "Well, your mother was completely human before, but she’s already close to turning completely into a cybertronian."

 

"We are part of a planet called Cybertron. I'm half-human and half-cybertronian, but your father is fully cybertronian, but he's only in his human form."

 

And with that, the two humans disappeared in several pixels as if they were holograms and the cars began to transform in their bipedal forms, after finishing their transformations the female approached her daughter, who was staring at them in surprise (after all, it's not every day that you see your parents fading and turning into robots over than 27’), while speaking.

 

"And that's why you're like me, half-human and half-cybertronian.”

 

The [favorite color]-colored mech approached, bending down to look at his daughter in the eye. "We, Autobots, are beginning to be hunted down and killed by American authority. We'll try to talk to the humans to find out why they're doing this and stop it…” He stopped in middle sentence, not being brave enough to speak the next words.

 

Seeing the hesitation of her beloved sparkmate, the femme continued for him. "But we are not sure if we will return alive. So we talked to my childhood friend, Cade Yeager, to take care of you, and we'll send Stormwave," The dragon grunted as he heard the name, remembering the little girl of his presence. "to protect you from afar, as he always did. Only this time, it looks like he will not even give himself time to recharge."

 

Before the mech could continue to speak, the two cybertronians received a call in their comm-links.

 

" **_Skyblade, Sunfire, we must go! Right now!_ ** "

 

The mech, Sunfire, put two digits in his audio receptor. "Yeah, yeah, wait just a little more Rumblemine!" The robot didn’t even give his partner a chance to respond and turned to [Name] after cutting off the call of his comm-link. "Sweetspark, we need to go now. But know this, we both love you." The mech knelt down and bent to kiss the top of his daughter's head.

 

It didn’t take more than 8 seconds for the mech to get up and he moved away from the place to give more privacy for the femme to say goodbye.

 

"[Name]... Sweetie, as your father said, we both love you." The femme opened her right hand that was closed all the time, there was a necklace with a blue crystal. And very gently and cautiously, the girl's mother put the necklace on her neck and then kissed her head, it was not long before the child fell asleep in the femme's hands. "We will always love you... [Name] [Last name]. "

 

And with that, the femme left her daughter in Stormwave’s hands (claws?) and transformed in her vehicle mode to approach her sparkmate.

 

"Stormwave… We count on you to take care of my little princess." The mech said, before transforming into his alternate mode and the two cybertronians departed, just as the dragon held the child carefully and began to fly away, searching for Cade Yeager.


	2. Chapter 1 [The Beginning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the Yeager family and you finally repaired your cybertronian guardian.
> 
> ######  ~~edit [07/29]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 2874 words. 

 

Seven years had passed after that day with your parents and your guardian, you're now 19 years old. Now, you were in the barn where your boss and adoptive father, Cade Yeager worked. You were  [ wearing ](https://www.polyvore.com/wcleitaoe_chapter/set?id=178028432) a white top tank, and over the tank, you wore a light blue button down shirt, the shirt was open, showing your white tank top, the sleeves folded up to the elbow, and your necklace with a blue crystal was around your neck, of course. You wore a light blue jean shorts and a pair black combat boots, your [hair length] [hair color] hair was in a [high ponytail if long/hair down with soft curls if short].

 

You were fixing one of the items that Cade had asked you to repair. Well, you were until you heard a sound of a truck outside, you wiped your dirty hands clean with a cloth as you walked toward the barn's entrance, you put the cloth in your right shoulder while you opened the door with your left hand. You saw a black towing truck holding another rusty semi-truck behind. Lucas, another person who works with Cade, was leaning against his black car.

 

"All the way." Cade urged, signaling with both hands for the driver of the black tow truck to go forward. When the truck stopped in front of Cade, you saw Lucas breath out a long sigh.

 

"A truck?" You turned to see Cade's green eyed, blonde haired daughter, Tessa, stalking towards her father and stopping at his side. "Dad, please tell me you didn't spend all our money on this."

 

Lucas pushed himself off of his car. "Oh, no, don't worry, he didn’t. He spent my and [Name]'s money, 150 bucks of it." Lucas grumbled, walking away from his car.

 

"As an advance on your regular paycheck." Cade claimed.

 

Lucas leaned on a broken wood fence. "What regular paycheck?"

 

"Which you'll get back."

 

"When?"

 

Cade was about to answer when Tessa cut him off.

 

"Never. We're broke." She frowned, walking back towards the Yeager house.

 

Lucas stared at Tessa and then looked back to Cade. "I knew it."

 

"Be a little more optimistic, Tess." You spoke, finally approaching the trio. "There's a high chance we could make enough money for you to go to your college, to pay Lucas' paycheck, and everything else."

 

"Sweetheart, listen to [Name]. And could you please not drive a wedge between employer and employee?” Cade said to Tessa, who walked from one side to the other.

 

"Hold on, I thought we were partners."

 

"Look I came up short, okay? I had to buy her a prom dress. You want me to deny her a prom dress?"

 

You sighed knowing that now would start a little discussion between them and you jogged over next to Tessa.

 

"You might as well, you denied her a prom date."

 

"No, I offered to take her and chaperone." The oldest corrected Lucas.

 

"Nobody wants to go to the dance with their dad. It's weird."

 

"... It’s not the issue."

 

"Well maybe it should be." Tessa muttered, shaking her head.

 

"Hey, could you guys just get of my case? You know what the engine on this runs for?" He pointed to the rusty semi-truck, and looking at it before he looked back to Lucas and Tessa. "I can break it down and strip it for parts. And sweetheart, your shorts is shrinking by the second, okay? Cold water, air dry, please." He said to Tessa, and started walking. That is, until he noticed your clothes as well.  "[Name], your shorts are also shrinking."

 

You sighed and put both of your hands in the air. "It's very hot inside that barn. But when I finish my work, I promise I'll change my clothes." You grumbled, putting your hands back down, Cade only nodded, and started walking again.

 

"I think they look hot." Lucas said.

 

Cade stopped in his tracks and fixated a fierce glare on Lucas. "What did you say?"

 

"Like a hot teen... agers." Lucas said, putting his hands up and making wild movements while he spoke.

 

"Oh, it’s the ‘teenagers' thing that makes it better, thank you!" He sarcastically exclaimed, glaring at Lucas and then walking to his barn again with you tailing behind him.

 

"It didn’t sound like what it meant." Lucas muttered, turning back to whatever Lucas does when you aren't watching.

 

“Just another day with the Yeager family." You sighed heavily. “And for your information Lucas,” The said male turned towards your walking form. “I’m almost an adult, not a teenager.” That was the last thing you said before entering the barn.

 

**———————————**

 

Inside the barn, you were fixing something that looked like a robotic paw with sharp claws and Cade was moving one of the projectors that he had gotten at the old theater, the place he went earlier that day. Although this paw seemed too complex to repair, you were doing it rather easily.

 

"That goes by the circuit boards.” Cade said to Lucas and the latter sighed. “Put the Zeiss lenses over there."

 

Cade was inspecting one of his creations when Tessa walked into the barn. "Dad, please. You can't keep spending money on junk just so you can turn it into different junk." Tessa said, heading towards Cade, holding some papers.

 

Cade looked over at Tessa with a serious look on his face. "We do not use the 'J' word in here."

 

"Especially because this junk can turn into something bigger to earn money." You said without taking your concentration off of the robotic paw.

 

"That is a Super Simplex theater projector, it’s very rare." Cade said, pointing to the projector he moved when he entered the barn, "What about SmilePilot? Or the Exer-Mower that I invented? Simply ahead of their time."

 

"Yeah, like the alleged Guard-Dawg" Lucas said, walking near them holding something in his hands.

 

The robot was meant to be a 'guard dog' wiggled its ears before moving from one side to the other, making some noises, like it was disturbed by what Lucas said. "You’re gonna get him upset." Cade said, gesturing at the invention.

 

The robot stopped ‘barking’ when Lucas called for Cade. "Hey, Cade! Cade!" Lucas called him, picking up a remote control from the table. "This thing still work?" He pointed at the small fridge.

 

"No." Tessa said.

 

"Yes!” Cade said the opposite. ”Yes, and still groundbreaking, go back there and lay on the recliner and just wait for a cold one." Cade said, turning his attention back to his inventions.

 

Lucas walked toward the recliner and in the middle of the way, he punched something that looked like a punching bag, making it fall from its chain and hitting some other thing.

 

"Dude, stop breaking stuff!" Cade scolded, sitting on a chair.

 

"Final notice, late notice, past due." Tessa said, throwing the letters on the table and she picked up two thing from the table. "And what is all this crap people send you?"

 

"That's a discman and that’s an 8-track tape." Cade pointed to each of the things he named. "Music." He simplified.

 

"Never heard of it." Tessa said, throwing both of the items back on the table.

 

"Look, I fix that, it’s 100 bucks. I fix that, it’s 250. If I would have been able to fix before you broke it even more, it would have been 20 bucks. This stuff is what’s going to put you through college, as long as you land one of those scholarships." Cade says, looking at Tessa.

 

"What's the estimated time of arrival, usually? Average?” You heard Lucas asking Cade. When you looked at him, he was lying lazily in the recliner, holding the remote control with the robot stopped near him. “Wait. So it just brings the beer near you? That's the trick?”

 

Cade sighed before turning his attention to what he was doing. "It's got a couple kinks, man."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Dad, you think some things should never be invented?" Tessa asked to her father, as she leaned on the table.

 

"No, I don't, that's backwards thinking. This is a temple of technology. You guys are standing in a holy place." Cade speaks as he stood up.

 

You had stopped working on the robotic paw when you heard a very familiar female voice outside. You picked up a baseball bat that was in your desk, near where the paw was.

 

"Purple People Eater's back and she looks hungry!" Cade barked, making a beeline for the exit, grabbing the baseball bat that you offered him along the way. Tessa and you followed close after him. "Thanks for the bat, [Name]."

 

As you all exited the barn, you saw an oversized woman wearing purple clothes and closely flanked by a couple.

 

"Hey, you!" Cade shouted as he approached them. “Hey. I own this house! It's not for sale!”

 

"Six months late on payments, Mr. Yeager! And I see you stealing power at the pole!" The woman in purple said to him after she took of her sunglasses.

 

"Hey, that's not your concern!" Cade stopped in front of them, "Sir, do you want to see the property?" He asked in a much friendlier tone than just a moment ago.

 

"Sure." The man said, nodding.

 

Cade's short lived friendly demeanor dropped. "I'd be more than happy to give you a tour, I'll show you three other buyers I got buried out back, then I'll crack your head open like a egg!" He yelled, his friendly facade nothing but a memory now. He approached the couple with the bat, holding it up high like a maniac ready to make his slaughter. The couple jumped in the car, scared of getting hit by him. Cade pointed the bat to the woman. "I told you don't come back here anymore!"

 

The woman hopped in the car as well, yelling at Cade as she got in, "I will have my brother come back and beat your ass, don't you start with me!"

 

"Who, Jerry?! You bring his big ass up here, he's gonna be huffing and puffing before he can squeeze out of that car! You back out on my grass, you're gonna be in big trouble!" Cade screamed as the car pulled began to pull away. "You tell Jerry to come and see me. I'll give him some pecan pie."

 

As soon as the car backed out, it was driving on the grass, Cade hurled the bat at the car, but only hit the trunk. The woman sped away, breaking right through the wire fence.

 

"She smashed through the fence?!" Cade sighed and began to walk back.

 

"Cade, relax. You're gonna have a aortic infarction." Lucas said, holding a bottle of beer and sitting in the picnic table.

 

"What is that?" Cade asked, panting.

 

"I think it's a brain heart attack."

 

"Yeah, I've had one already!" Cade said to Lucas and then he approached you and Tessa.

 

"So, we're stealing power now?"

 

"No, we're borrowing it from the neighbors."

 

"Great. That's awesome." Tessa groaned as put her hands on her hips. "Once I graduate and I'm gone, who's gonna take care of you? Besides [Name]?" Tessa asked him.

 

"Oh, you take care of me? Well, [Name] really does take care of me." Cade said looking at you and then, looking back at Tessa. "Who taught you how to solder a circuit? Or write a program? Or French braid your hair? Or throw a spiral? Me, that's what I do."

 

"Who taught you how to cook without ketchup, or balance your checkbook?" Tessa gave a short break, looking away and then she looked back to Cade. "Who always has to be the grown up around here?"

 

"Alright, you got a point, okay? But that means we're a great team, along with [Name]. And I know it's been sucky around here lately, but we're going to be fine, sweetie. You just gotta keep believing, okay? I mean, that's what great inventors do. I promise you, one day, I'm going to build something that matters."

 

You walked towards your adoptive father and adoptive sister, approaching them. "Just believe in him, Tess, our father only wants you to be happy. Believe in him, just as I do." You smiled softly at Tessa.

 

Tessa looked down, then she looked to her father and to you. "I believe in you, dad, sis."

 

"You know, your Mom would be very proud of you." Tessa chuckled lightly and smiled at that. "It's going to be okay." And with that, Cade walked back to his barn and you followed him, as always.

 

**———————————**

 

Cade had gone inside the house to get ready to sleep, Tessa was already sleeping, but you were still awake inside the barn, you had your [hair color] hair in the same style as before, you were in front of a large white cloth, you removed the cloth to reveal a robotic dragon, he was laying on the ground, curled around himself, you took the paw that you were repairing before and you fixed it to the left foreleg on the robot.

 

"Finished..." You said as you finished fixing his leg with the body and you stood up. "You can get online, Stormwave."

 

And with that, the dragon opened his optic lids, showing off his glowing yellow optics, he lifted his head and moved it, looking around the place, but when his yellow optics landed on your own [eyes color] orbs, he widened his optics and sit on the floor, sloping his neck.

 

**"[Name]...?"** He asked carefully, and you could feel happiness rising within you upon hearing his calming deep voice, you sure missed your guardian’s voice. He turned his attention around the place again. **"W-where am I...? What happened to me?"**

 

"You are in Cade Yeager's barn, remember him? You were supposed to send me to him so he could take me under his wing as his adoptive daughter, and now he’s not only my adoptive father, but also my boss.” You explained to him. “...One day you just disappeared and I found you almost completely destroyed and offline in an open camp, I figured out that you had been trying to distract the american authorities away from here, then I took my free time to fix you and I could bring you back online... "

 

You paused and sighed. "Look, I need you to not show yourself to anyone, I’m the only human that can know about you, otherwise, someone might call the government and we'll both be hunted and killed, do you understand me?"

 

**"Yes, ma'am."** He answered you jokingly while saluting, but then moved his wings carefully. **_"But with one condition: You let me fly around, of course away from the city and the humans, I just need to stretch my wings and do what all winged creatures do, fly."_** He said, looking at one of the windows, gazing at night with stars.

 

You stayed in silence, thinking about the pros and cons of letting Stormwave fly around there. You sighed, a slight frown on your face. "Okay..." But then, you smiled at your old friend. "It's good to have you back... Stormwave."

 

He closed his optics and you could say that he was smiling too.  **"It's good to be back... [Name]."** He replied while opening his optics, but in the next second, he put his paw where his Spark was and he writhed, groaning in pain.

 

When you saw the robotic dragon writhing in pain, you began to panic. "Stormwave! What's happe—!!" Suddenly, you felt your heart stopping for a moment but when it started to beat again, a pain came with it, it felt like someone was stabbing your heart and taking it of your body in cold blood. You placed one hand over your chest and the other hand covered your mouth to muffle your screams of pain.

 

When the pain finally ended, you were both panting,  which was surprising for the dragon seeing as Stormwave was a robot and didn’t have lungs . You could still feel a little pain in your heart and Stormwave in his spark. Suddenly, your eyes started to change to a beautiful blue color with some [eyes color]. You saw it, a gray robot with another one, who looked like a medic, and everything that happened, the medic being shot in the leg, it falling on the ground, the gray one hovering over the medic, and the medic having his spark removed. And when you blinked, your eyes changed back to the normal [eyes color] color. You were weakened but you still had just enough strength to speak.

 

"Ratchet..." You whispered, feeling your tears begin to fall from your eyes, as you exclaimed in anguish. "Ratchet... He's offline! Another Autobot was killed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ  
>   
> Okay, I guess I didn't need to change too much (since the last time I re-wrote this on Wattpad) on this since I was pretty satisfied with it, just needed to change what the characters said, and since I found a site with the movie's script, it helped me a lot.  
>   
> So... I've been thinking of making like a journal about Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade. Also, I'm planning in one day making a sister-story to this one but instead of being a reader-insert, it's about Stormwave's past about how he was raised in the war, how the met Sunfire and Skyblade and became loyal to them, how and why he joined the Autobots and more things, what do you think about that?  
>   
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	3. Chapter 2 [Meeting Optimus Prime]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened and Cade discovered that the rusty semi-truck he brought was actually a Transformer, and soon the Yeager family (and Lucas) discover that the semi-truck wasn't just a normal Transformer, it was Optimus Prime.  
>  ~~They also met Stormwave.~~
> 
> ######  ~~edit [08/06]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 4207 words. 

After discovering that Ratchet died, you cried for quite the time while Stormwave whimpered still impacted with the sudden pain in his spark, the only thing you could ask yourself was,  _ "Why? Why do they kill the Autobots? Why they kill our saviors, the ones who fought for us?" _ You shook your head and decided to go back to your house that you shared with Cade and Tessa and sleep.

 

**———————————**

 

The morning came soon enough and you were with Cade helping him to fix another of his inventions. You woke up earlier than the others to open the barn doors and let Stormwave fly around. You and the cybertronian were still affected by the news of the death of the Autobot medic, Ratchet. And being the great father he is, Cade noticed your distress and he asked you what was wrong but you told him that you didn't want to talk about it.

 

At the moment you had already eaten your dinner was now back at the barn drawing Stormwave's dragon mode.

 

"Come on, come on..."

 

You stopped drawing when you overheard Cade encouraging the little robot while trying to make it work. You glanced over at him just as he exclaimed,

 

"Yes." He celebrated to himself when the robot started working by itself. "Yes! Yeah!" He smiled to himself, which made you smile too. "Oh, there you go." His smile soon disappeared when the robot started shaking. "No, hold it. Stop shaking! Why are you shaking?! You have the job!"

 

You heard Tessa walking into the barn. "You forgot to eat dinner." Tessa announced, holding out a tray with food.

 

You turned back to stare at Cade. "Again, Cade?" Cade just sighed at your words while Tessa put the tray on a counter near him. "You know you need to eat!" You scolded him lightly.

 

"You see why [Name] and I worry?" Tessa said, approaching him.

 

Cade sighed again before he glancing at Tessa and then he looked forward. "Look, sorry, sweetie, I..." He started tinkering with the little robot. "I almost got it working right."

 

"So listen, I’m done with my homework and set with finals, so I was just gonna take a little drive with some friends if that was okay with you." When Cade sighed sharply, she added. "No boys, I know. Graduate first."

 

"Exactly."

 

"You do know no one else has this rule, right?" Tessa said, staring at him.

 

"Before my parents died I had that ‘rule’, and I respect it until today." You commented. Tessa glared at you and murmured a quiet "shut up", before turning her gaze back to Cade.

 

"Rule? Don't make it sound harsh, okay. It's wisdom." Cade said while taking off the glasses he was wearing and he started walking past Tessa. "I don't think we need to be driving around in the middle of the night. It's already like quarter to eight. It's almost dark." One invention started throwing some basketballs when Cade passed near it, Tessa following him. "Spud, will you stop it?" He stopped in front of some photos that you recognized even when you’re far away. "You know where I was for my graduation?"

 

"Yes, with me. The mistake."

 

"The surprise, Tess. And the best thing that ever happened." He turned to the photo of him smiling with Tessa's mother, who was holding a baby Tessa. "Do we look unhappy, huh? No. It's the greatest day of my life." Tessa turned her gaze away from the photo and glanced at the ground before looking at her father again. "I made your mother a promise before she passed. Our baby's gonna be at her graduation. That's it. Look, high school boys know nothing. It's only later they turn into men."

 

"So if you were older and wiser, I wouldn't exist." The blonde summed up.

 

Cade rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. You know, this is a non‐dating household, okay? You don't date, [Name] doesn’t date, I don't date. That's it."

 

"You know, it’s a relief to know that you got influenced by my parents' little ‘rule’." You said sarcastically, only to pout after.

 

Tessa repeated Cade’s actions while walking out of the barn. "Well, maybe you should."

 

"Tessa, wait." Cade began to follow her. "Tessa?"

 

You just stood in the same place looking at the door, the pout disappearing of your lips slowly until it was nonexistent.

 

**"Aren’t you going to follow them, [Name]?"**

 

The deep and calm, male  [ voice ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hI9GyhX7yHM) behind you made you muffle a surprised shriek with your hand and you turned to one of the big windows, seeing Stormwave's head there.

 

"Stormwave?!" You whispered-yelled, not wanting to draw Cade and Tessa's attention back to the barn, looking at the door to make sure Cade and Tessa weren't near the barn, you then looked to Stormwave and asked. "What are you doing here?!"

 

**"Doing what I always do, watching you. And I'm feeling a strangely familiar energy here."**

 

"So you feel it too?" You asked to him, who only nodded, and you looked at the rusty truck. "And this truck... I'm feeling this energy is coming from him."

 

**"I have my suspicions..."** Stormwave whispered to himself.  **"You even called it 'him'."**

 

After a while in silence you took your sketchbook, where Stormwave's dragon mode that you drawed was. "What do you think?"

 

Carefully, the dragon come closer to the sketchbook and looked at the drawing.  **"Hm... You're good at it. I can see every detail of my dragon mode. Continue with the great work, kid!"** With his paw, he closed his claws but his 'thumb' was up and he smiled, showing his sharp metallic teeth.

 

Before you could say anything, a robot suddenly ignited. "Cade!" You shouted your adoptive father's name while you shooed Stormwave away with your hand, who took the hint and flew away quietly.

 

Cade entered the barn and quickly took the fire extinguisher and sprayed out the fire before dropping it and throwing his hands in the air, turning away. "Unbelievable." He said, sighing out of what seemed to be stress. "Unbelievable. God!" He said, walking toward the truck without realizing.

 

"Something in here needs to make this family some money." He spoke breathlessly and with his hands on his waist. You started to approach him while Cade looked around the barn until his sight stopped in the truck, just when you stopped at his side. "Come on, you old wreck. Judgement Day."

 

"Cade, if I were you, I wouldn't say that. Because this ‘old wreck’ could be our step forward to happiness." You said while smiling slightly at the truck, you had a feeling that you were in for a big surprise.

 

You started to feel really sleepy so you decided to hit the hay, since you knew Cade will still be awake so he can work on the truck, you kissed his cheek and said good night (him responding with the same words and wishing for you to sleep well), you got out of the barn and went to your house to get some deserved sleep.

 

**———————————**

 

At the moment, you and Cade were in the barn and in front of the truck had a tool box. Cade was checking underneath the truck while you were checking the motor of the truck. And after seeing the truck inside, you two were surprised.

 

"Dad! [Name]!" You heard Tessa calling you two from outside the barn.

 

"Coming!" Cade yelled in response, rolling out from underneath the truck and dropped the tool and you two jogged towards the gate of the barn.

 

"Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in."

 

Cade opened the door breathless and you quickly pulled Tessa and Lucas inside the barn. "You guys have never seen a truck like this before!" You entered the barn again and ordered to Lucas, who was the last to enter. "Lock that door!"

 

"It doesn't have a lock." Lucas muttered, closing the door.

 

"Look! Look at the hole in the radiator! Look at the size of it! Something blew a hole in it." Cade said, looking directly at the said hole.

 

"Yeah, so?" Lucas asked, clearly disinterested and you went upstairs in the stepladder with Cade behind you.

 

"It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connections apart. And watch–" You spoke excitedly, while climbing a wooden board in front of the truck. "This took some of our genius. You are gonna love this." You said already in another stepladder of the other side of the truck with Cade, in front of a battery.

 

"When we hook this back to a working battery..." After you gave some space, Cade hooked the positive and negative battery cable to the charged car battery, which jumpstarted the truck. The truck exploded some sparks as it turned on.

 

_ "Calling all– Calling all Autobots." _ The truck spoke, and it’s voice was oddly familiar to you.

 

Cade disconnected it and held the jumper cables up. "Oh, yeah. I don't think it's a truck at all..." Cade started breathlessly.

 

"I think we just found a transformer." You ended, also breathless from excitement.

 

That was enough for Tessa and Lucas to start to freak out, mainly Lucas. "A Trans– Ugh!" Lucas started to run out of the barn as he freaked out. "Evacuate!"

 

Tessa started running behind Lucas and you and Cade went down the stairs to go after them.

 

"Wait! Guys!" Cade called them.

 

Tessa and Lucas stopped running when they were already outside the barn, in the relax area. "Dad, are you out of your mind?!" Tessa pointed toward inside the barn where the Transformer was. "You need to get that thing out of here!"

 

"You don't have to worry. I've been in there working all night. I'm fine." Cade said, trying to calm Tessa and Lucas down and to help him, you added.

 

"I got here to help Cade more or less at 5 A.M. and stayed there until now, and look at me.” You mentioned to your whole form. “I'm fine too."

 

"You know what? That's not a truck, okay? You're right. It's an alien killing machine! Jesus!" Lucas said in Cade's face, breathless from the fear.

 

"It's destroyed! It's over!"

 

"So, listen, there's a number that you call. You're supposed to call the government. It's the American thing to do." He paused in his sentence to look at the truck to see if it’ll attack them. "You're supposed to call, and if it ends up being an alien, then you win $25,000!"

 

"You don't win money." Cade argued.

 

"And if you can capture it live, like tag it like a live wildebeest, then you get $100,000!" He said, looking at Tessa and then to Cade.

 

"Dad, we're making that call." Tessa said.

 

"Look, me and [Name] have seen the commercials–" Cade started.

 

"They don't say that. That's not a guarantee!" You finished.

 

"You think Greg would lie to me?" Lucas asked, pointing at himself.

 

"Look, if that's a Transformer in there from the Battle of Chicago, I need to know how it works." Cade said, trying desperately to convince them in not reporting the truck, at least, not yet. "I'm an inventor! This could be a game changer for me! If I can apply that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again."

 

"I've heard that before." Tessa muttered.

 

**———————————**

 

The four of you walked back to the barn, you and Cade began looking inside at the semi-truck again to see if any of you can find something more in the truck.

 

"Twenty‐five grand! It pays for my college, it pays for the house. Even [Name] can come to the college with me!" Tessa said, still trying to convince her father to give the semi-truck to the government.

 

"For what? To learn what I already know?" You asked, without taking your eyes from where you looked inside the semi-truck.

 

That’s actually a fact, since you were adopted by the Yeagers, you suddenly got a hunger for knowledge, so you’ve been studying more and more, be it in school, with books or even on the internet. You finished many kinds of study at the age of 16.

 

"Beside, you used my money to buy the truck, right? So technically, that's my truck. Don't you think?" Lucas asked, looking at Cade.

 

You and Cade went down the stepladder where you were and you stopped in front of Lucas, and you put a finger in his chest. "I invested more in this truck than you. I gave $100 to my father to pay for the truck, you only paid $50. So, 80% of the truck belongs to me. And if it belongs to me, it belongs to Cade too. " You took your finger away from his chest and took a few steps back.

 

"But you only paid much because you asked, and you practically threatened me."

 

"You also signed a contract regarding all research lab I.P." Cade said, putting one of his hands on his hip.

 

"Research lab? This is a barn, dude."

 

Cade started to walk down the ladder and the more he approached Lucas, the farther the latter would back up. "You signed it and now you're competing. Any idea of yours is mine. Any thought you have, I own it, so basically, I own you."

 

"I don't think you can own someone. That was like a while ago, even in Texas!"

 

Cade grabbed a leather apron and put it on, grabbing a welder's mask as well. "Alright. Bring the torch over and help me and [Name] with the pulley arm!"

 

Lucas sighed and groaned angrily, but he did what Cade asked anyways.

 

"I think the shrapnel took out it's power core. Oh, and Tessa, you see this?" Cade said, as he picked up a hammer and slammed it in the bottom of the truck, the fender, three times, and Tessa flinched with the metal sound. "Would an alien killing machine let me do that? Look, I'll make the call. We'll get the money. Just first let me see if me and [Name] are right!"

 

"Tess." You call her and the blonde girl turned to look at you. "You wanna hide in the house? Go ahead!"

 

"Okay." She nodded eagerly and started to leave the barn.

 

"Let's go, pulley arm." Cade said as he took another leather apron and gave it to Lucas, and you put on your leather apron.

 

**———————————**

 

After a while, you had already looked at the truck and Cade was now holding what looked like a missile.

 

"What is that? It looks like a missile." Lucas asked, holding onto a chain for the pulley arm.

 

"It is!" Cade said. Suddenly the missile activated, Cade let go of it as it began flying around the barn.

 

While Cade and Lucas ducked on the floor, you just stood there, looking at where the missile flew and taking notes mentally but of course you payed attention so you can dodge the missile if it even comes near you, but there’s the thing, the missile didn’t come anywhere near you as if it was avoiding to hit you. Then, the missile left the barn and started to go towards your house.

 

After a few seconds, you hear Tessa yell, "Dad! There's a missile! In the family room!"

 

Cade got up from ground while lifting his welder's mask. "Holy..."

 

Suddenly, sparks flew out of the semi-truck behind when you first started to hear metal transforming, you grabbed Cade and Lucas’ arms and you dragged them out of the cybertronian’s way, to be honest, when you saw the robot’s height it scared the hell out of you, but you just stayed on the ground and got prepared to protect Cade and Lucas if necessary.

 

"I'll kill you!"

 

The Transformer growled and groaned many time while it moved around on his knees, and in the meantime his moves almost hit Cade and Lucas. You did your best to dodge the robot’s hands, but you tripped on something and fell onto the ground, the rest was blurry to you and all that you could feel was a strong pain in your left forearm; the cybertronian put one of his hands on top of your forearm, it was lightly but it was enough to make some of the metal still transforming to dig deeply in your forearm, making some painful cuts in your left arm, and you came to your senses again when the metal hand moved away from your arm, a scream of pain leaving your lips while it happened.

 

When Cade heard your scream of pain, his Dad Mode™ activated as he began to call for you. "[Name]!" You heard Cade yell your name in concern in the middle of the "No! No!" that the Transformers was saying.

 

"Dad! There's a missile—!" When you looked to the door, you saw a wide-eyed Tessa and Cade holding her, so she wouldn't get closer.

 

When the Transformer stood up, you used your good arm to crawl away from the Autobot so you could avoid being wounded again, when you reached the stepladder you used with Cade to activate the Autobot, you leaned against one of steps and you grabbed your left forearm with your right hand to try to stop the bleeding. When you looked ahead, you saw the Transformer, getting up from the ground and aiming it’s gun towards Cade and Tessa.

 

"I'll kill you! Stay back!" He growled and prepared to shoot.

 

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Cade yelled with a pleading voice, trying to calm the Transformer down and keeping Tessa back.

 

"C-Call 911! Run!" Lucas screamed, he got up and started running.

 

"Lucas! No!" You tried to warn him but it was too late.

 

The Transformer growled again. “Stop!” It knocked Lucas' forehead with it’s gun, making the blonde male fall on the ground, and it reloaded the weapon, the bullet almost hitting Lucas.

 

"Lucas? Don't move, just calm down." Cade said, panting as Lucas stood up slowly.

 

"Easy, human." The Transformer said, its voice was more calm than before.

 

"Stay here. He's not going to hurt us." Cade said, while walked away from Tessa and approaching the Autobot slowly.

 

"Weapons systems damaged." The Transformer stuttered, retreating slightly, still holding up its gun.

 

"A missile hit your engine." You told him, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all, even the Transformer, looked at you and then to your bloody arm, the red liquid being very visible even when you tried to hide it.

 

"[Name]!" Cade called your name, worried.

 

The Autobot stared at the red liquid leaking between your fingers and under your hand, he observed how the blood slides your forearm and your hand, and the drips falling to the ground. He noticed the pain in your eyes and expression and how you tried to hide it so you wouldn’t worry the others, he felt guilty tugging in his spark but he ignored it, after all, she’s a human and the humans betrayed his trust.

 

"I-I'll be fine..." You said, standing up slowly, using the steps of the ladder to help you to stand up, blood dripping from your forearm. "We took it out of you." You mentioned to the missile on a table far away with your head, and walked slowly towards the Transformer. "You're hurt really bad." Slowly, you passed at the Transformer's side, and you approached Cade, who put a cloth on top of your bloody hand and mentioned for you to hold it against your wound, which you did. "We’re just trying to help you. You’re in our home now."

 

"I'm an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager. And she is [Name] [Surname], my adoptive daughter." Cade introduced you and himself looking directly at the Autobot, while helping you to stop your bleeding.

 

The cybertronian lowered his gun when he noticed that Cade isn’t a threat. "Cade, [Name], I am in your debt." The Transformer said, wiping his mouth with his hand. "My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots..." When he mentioned his Autobots, he stopped talking to think about them. "They're in danger!" Soon after, he tried to walk only to collapse on his knees, dropping his gun on the ground and one of his pieces in his head fell, making him bleed a green substance, while holding his head with his left hand. "I need to go. I need to go now."

 

"How far do you think you're going to get in your state?" You asked, signaling for him to let go of your arm, which he did but not before wrapping the cloth around your forearm where your wound was and tying it up with a thin rope, you approached the Autobot slowly with Cade. "Tessa, come here. He needs our help." You turned your head to Tessa and made a sign with your head signaling that it was safe to approach, and she approached you and Cade slowly.

 

"What happened to you?" Cade asked, after taking a good look at his full condition.

 

"An ambush, a trap. Set by humans." He said weakly, and coughed a little to get the dust out of him, smoke coming out of his mouth. "I escaped and took this form." He coughed again as you, Cade and Tessa looked at him with pity.

 

"But you're on our side. Why would humans hurt you?" Tessa asked.

 

"They were not alone." He stood up. "My Autobots can repair me."

 

"Yeah, if you can reach ‘em." Cade took the piece that had fallen from Optimus. "What about me and [Name]?"

 

**———————————**

 

The humans were preparing themselves to start fixing Optimus, well, Tessa is close to the door in case of the Autobot wanting to kill them, she stayed for a while to watch everything, even though she's scared of the Autobot leader, she couldn't help but feel curious about him, she never saw a Transformer this close after all.

 

After a while in silence with you thinking on how to start fixing the big bot, you remembered of a certain cybertronian you knew. "I have an idea." You said and everyone could see you face lighting up as if you had an idea.

 

Just when you started to jog out of the barn, Cade asked you with a confused voice and expression. "[Name]? What are you planning to do?"

 

"Just trust me, Cade!" You said without turning or even glancing at him.

 

"And what about your arm?"

 

"Don't worry about this. I'm kinda excited and because of that, I can handle with the pain, besides I'm not going to take too long." You stated and you left the barn, you jogged only to stop in the middle of the dirt road. "Stormwave!" You yelled the cybertronian dragon's name.

 

Seconds after you called him, the cyberdragon landed in front of you.

 

"You found and scanned the alt-mode I showed you?" In the next moment that you asked the question, the cyberdragon transformed in a dark gray  [ Ferrari 488 GTB ](http://i.imgur.com/6p2ZYFe.gif) . "Follow me, you'll love the surprise. And when you transform, stay down, otherwise you'll destroy the barn and I don’t want that."

 

You walked towards the barn and the car just followed you. Upon arriving in front of the gates, you opened the two doors so Stormwave’s vehicle mode could enter easily. "I have someone who can help us!" The Ferrari appeared on your side while you announced.

 

"[Name], where did you get this car?" Cade asked to you after he saw the luxurious and pretty expensive car.

 

"I didn't, I've had him since I was a child. Let me introduce you all, this is my guardian and dear friend who acts like a brother in his free time, Stormwave." And with that, the car transformed in his dragon form carefully so he wouldn’t destroy anything with his wings or tail, you took this opportunity to close the door so no prying eyes could see Stormwave or Optimus and report them.

 

The three other humans let out a yells of fear of their mouths, like when Optimus transformed, on the other hand, Optimus widened his blue optics when he recognized his fellow old friend.

 

**"There's no reason to worry, humans. I will not hurt you... [Name] probably would kill me if I gave a tiny scratch on any of you."** He said with a calming voice, hoping to calm the humans down, before looking at Optimus. **"It's wonderful to see you, and also a relief to know that you're still alive, Prime."** He bowed his head in respect and then straightened it up.

 

“Likewise, old friend. I must admit that it’s a surprise to see you here on Earth.”

 

“Okay, now that you had your beautiful re-encounter, let’s get to the important part.” You stated, putting your hands on your hips and smiling. “Let’s start to fix Optimus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ  
>   
> Guess who took so long to update this one because they were **fucking** procrastinating by playing War for Cybertron? Yes, it was me! Sorry about that...  
>   
>  Though I wasn't only procrastinating in my games (still need to play Fall of Cybertron and Call of Duty...), but I was also worrying over my school since my vacation is now over and I was busy with other stuffs.  
>   
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Others Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name  
(L/N) - Last name_  
  
  
After making a list of the necessary parts to fix Optimus, you gave it to Cade "According to Stormwave, we'll need these things that are on this list." Before Cade go out with Lucas, you called him again "Look Cade, Stormwave went out there to see if the american authorities are not close, and if they are, he'll catch their attention away. If someone becomes aware of it, Optimus will not be in security, or even us."

* * *

At this moment, you and Cade were working on making and fix the parts to Optimus, Cade was hammering a piece of metal, and you was fixing another piece of metal.  
  
"It was the greatest, you know ? But it didn't hit your power source." Cade said, sitting in one of the rungs of the ladder.  
  
"We call it Spark. It contains our lifeforce and our memories." Optimus said, while you sat on one of the rungs on the ladder, above where Cade was sitting, facing his face and then you said.  
  
"And we call it a soul."

* * *

After that little chat, you had a bad feeling as if something bad were to happen, but you just ignored the feeling... For now.  
  
Optimus took a bullet on his chest off "Cade, (Y/N)..." He started as he threw the bullet away and asked for you and Cade. "Why are you want to help me ?" He looked at you two as he blinked.  
  
"Because maybe you trust me to." Cade said as he turned on a blowtorch, and then he decreased the power of the fire.  
  
Optimus looked at you, waiting for your reply "I live with one Cybertronian since I was a child. So I just feel that I have to help you. Also, if you wanted to kill or hurt us, you would have done it before."  
  
Optimus spent time in silence until he spoke again "I am sorry for your arm." He apologized, looking at your bandaged left forearm.  
  
"Don't worry about this, you hadn't seen me in the middle of that mess."

* * *

After a while in silence, Lucas was back with the materials, the feeling that appeared before, got worse "... Guys." The two men and the mech looked at you "I'm with a very bad feeling ... And I can feel that Stormwave are having the same feeling."  
  
Your phone started ringing and you answered the call " _(Y/N)! They find that Optimus is with you! And I can't take them away! But I'll try again!_ " And with that, Stormwave hung up the call.  
  
"Ohh shit ..." You whispered  
  
"What is it, (Y/N) ?" Cade asked, approaching you.  
  
"We're in trouble... And these problems are really serious."  
  
"Dad!" Tessa's voice in the house, said, confirming your words.  
  
Cade started to leave the barn, along with Lucas, and you got a little behind, when you hear a helicopter propellers and car engines, you began to search in a table with a locker next to you, where you kept your secret things, and there, you found your [necklace](http://i.imgur.com/CrO2VwK.jpg), you put the necklace in your neck and you hide it inside your blouse, and then, you picked a gun. You got your cell phone and you called Stormwave and left the call on the speaker.  
  
After 3 seconds, Stormwave answered " _(Y/N)! I'm already coming to the property!_ "  
  
"Stormy, don't get too close. Just... Watch from there, let me know what's going on outside the barn."  
  
" _Humans who seem to be agents--_ "  
  
"No-shit Sherlock" You answered sarcastically  
  
" _\--One of them released two robots that seem to be bugs, it's looks like that they use this to locate the Cybertronians... (Y/N) hide, now!_ "  
  
Before you hide, you hide Optimus and then you hide with him, still holding the phone. You heard the barn door open  
  
"Open, open, open!"  
  
"Short wall, short wall"  
  
"Five in, five in."  
  
You can hear the robotic dog doing what he always does, and the soldiers talk to each other about Cade's invention.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Clear right!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"360. Delve everything."  
  
"Let's go, it's nothing here."  
  
" _(Y/N). They threw Tessa, Cade and Lucas to the ground, and they are threatening to shoot at Tessa's head._ "  
  
"Stormy, prepare yourself." And with that, you shut down the call and you smashed your phone with your hand.  
  
"Hey, big bot." You caught Optimus' attention "Could lower your hand ?" As soon as he reached down, you put your gun in his hand and pressed a button that have it in the gun, and it turned into a bigger gun, perfect for a Cybertronian, exactly like the gun that Optimus have before "Please... I'm counting on you to save my family," You said, looking at the robot optics.  
  
You could hear Cade and Tessa's voices, and when you hear Tessa crying, tears threatened to fall from your eyes "Please, Optimus, at this moment, I'm weaker than my carries, Skywave and Stormfire. So please! Save Cade, Tessa and Lucas! " He looked surprised at first but then he closed the optics and opened his optics again.  
  
He lowered one hand "Climb." And you did it, you climbed the robot hand "I will attack them, I want you to leave the barn and call Stormwave." You just nodded.  
  
Soon after, Optimus came out of the hiding that was on the floor and attacked the men inside the barn, he let you down and you run out of the barn, the next second, Optimus left the barn, destroying the barn.  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"Stormwave!" You called the dragon, and you heard a roar and you saw the dragon distracting some of the helicopters in the sky.  
  
"Cade, (Y/N)! They're trying to kill you! Get out of here!" Optimus shouted, firing his weapon and dodging missiles. While you all ran, Optimus protected all of you.  
  
The next second, you saw two missiles going towards our property, one of the missiles hit the house and the other hit the barn.  
  
When the soldiers began to go after you, a white car came and hit the soldiers in their heads, and then the car stopped in front of you, a man opened the door.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up! In the car! Let's go!" The man who was driving yelled.  
  
All but you, get in inside the car, realizing that you didn't got into the car, Cade turns to face you.  
  
"(Y/N), get in the car, quick!"  
  
"It's not necessary." Stormwave lands at your side and transform into the Ferrari, you enter the car and Cade also enters the white car. And you  all began to run away.  
  
" _Prime! Lockdown is with them! And he is going to you!_ " You hear the radio that Stormwave uses to communicate, speak to Optimus.  
  
" _I know that. Stormwave, keep the humans away from Cade and (Y/N)!_ "  
  
" _Yes, sir!_ "  
  
And with that, Stormwave accelerated, and you could see the same car where Cade, Tessa, Lucas, and the man was. Stormwave, took another path, but you still could see the car running. You all break a wood fance, getting into a  yard of a random house, you see that they have no way out, and one of the black cars, hits a tree, making the driver get out of the car. Stormwave approached them.  
  
"We're no way out!" You could hear Cade scream.  
  
Stormwave passed in front of the white car and you can see the name 'Shane' on the door of the car, you lowered the car window and shouted "Follow us!"  
  
And with that, you and Stormwave and started running to the city, with others following you. You crossed a bridge, and when one of the black cars were a bit ahead of you, you made a turn, and the moment one of the men started shooting with a machine-gun, you bent down to the bullets don't hit you, and you put your arms in front of your face, sand you protect your face from the broken window, and then you returned to the street.  
  
"Where do you learn to drive like that !?" You yelled, breathless with the adrenaline.  
  
" _I always knew, I had an alt-mode like that Ferrari on Cybertron, but when I was destroyed, my alt-mode was also destroyed._ " He answered quietly.  
  
After reaching one of the buildings which had some people, you have come to a factory, and there had Optimus and another robot, Lockdown, fighting.  
  
" _Lockdown!_ " Stormwave growled.  
  
"Stormwave, don't worry about Optimus, I know that he'll be fine."  
  
"(Y/N)!" You looked to your left side, and there was Cade and the others "We'll lose them in the factory!" Tessa yelled, and you nodded.  
  
After breaking the fence leading to the factory, you turned your cars to enter the factory, you sat in the driver's seat, and looked at Optimus, worried. After Optimus hold Lockdown's neck with a wire of a crane and oust him from the building, he ran to the edge of the building and looked at the cars running.  
  
"Cade! (Y/N)!"  
  
Before the car could reach us, Optimus jumped out of the building, he rolled on the ground and reach the cars and making them explode behind you.  
  
"Take them upstairs!" You heard Tessa exclaim.  
  
And with that, you began to climb a ramp, the car where Cade and the others were in front of you and you and Stormwave was behind them, and behind both of you, had more government cars.  
  
"We will lose them on the fifth floor!" You heard the other guy, 'Shane', exclaim.  
  
You and the other white car, stood side by side, and government cars began to surround you behind.  
  
"Do 'that' thing, Shane!" You heard Tessa exclaim.  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Wait! What is 'that' thing... ?" Cade asked.  
  
"Cade!" You called him and he looked at you "We're going to jump!" You exclaim and smile.  
  
Stormwave and Shane accelerated the cars, and men began to shoot you.  
  
"Stormwave... You know what to do ?"  
  
" _It was my hobby on Cybertron._ "  
  
Stormwave and Shane's car turned, and at high speed, you climb another ramp and you jumped, leaving the building, and had another ramp on the floor, which is where you fell. But the government cars, were not so lucky, one of them fell to the ground on fire.  
  
Shane's car stopped, as well as Stormwave "Shit, the wheel scrapped!"  
  
" _My wheel is also damaged!_ " Stormwave snarled.  
  
When you hear a horn behind you, you saw Optimus.  
  
"Optimus! C'mon, move, move!"  
  
All of you came out of the car and started running toward Optimus.  
  
"My foot's stuck! Cade, wait!" Lucas yelled.  
  
When you turned, you saw Lucas get let loose and start running.  
  
"Lucas!" Tessa exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! Wait!"  
  
Looking up, you could see Lockdown with a grenade.  
  
"Lucas! Above you!" You warned him when Lockdown threw the grenade.  
  
"Run!" Cade screamed and all of you began to run when the grenade exploded.  
  
You ran, and the ground began to melt from the heat, and the explosions occurred on your side, when one of the explosions took Lucas, you al were already within Optimus and when you and Cade turned to see Lucas, he turned into a charred skeleton.  
  
"C'mon! Get in! Let's go!" Shane exclaimed and Cade entered the Optimus the driver's seat, while you was looking around.  
  
"Wait! And Stormwave ?" You asked, looking at the side, looking for the dragon.  
  
" _I'm fine!_ " You saw Stormwave in his dragon form beside you " _I found another wheel to replace mine!_ " And with that, he transformed in his alt-mode, you enter Optimu's alt-mode and all you've drive away.  
  
 **~ Time Skip ~**  
  
At this moment, Optimus was driving in front and Stormwave was driving behind, you were driving on a road where no cars passing. You and Cade were still a little breathless with adrenaline before.  
  
"Did we just left him ?" Tessa asked, looking at Cade, and with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"He's gone." You spoke a little sadness in your voice.  
  
After a time, driving, Optimus stopped next to a gas station, apparently abandoned, and you all went down. Soon after, he transformed,  and he punch the ground, making you take a step back.  
  
"My sincere feelings for the lost of your friend." He looks at us "Stay here until I have sure that they don't follow us." He began to transform in his alt-mode "We're all targets now." And then he began driving.  
  
"Stormwave" You called the car and he stopped beside you "Go with him, but then come back." And with that, the Ferrari begun to follow Optimus.  
  
"So, will we hide ? That's the plan ? Receiving orders from a truck ?" Shane asked  
  
"You have a better idea ?" You asked for it and started to walk into the cabin that had there "By the way, this truck just saved our lifes."  
  
In the background, you could hear Cade talk to Shane take the hands out of Tessa.

* * *

At this time, you were sitting, looking at one of the windows.  
  
"The better side is that you guys meet ..." Tessa said, and the corner of your eye, you could see Shane and Cade looking at each other.  
  
"Where is he from ?" Cade asked, looking at Tessa.  
  
Tessa continued to turn on and turn off small lights, which are made to adorn the houses when it was Christmas "Told you that he's a drive from Texas."  
  
"Texas ?" He looked back at them, "Texas ? Where, Dublin, Texas ? Shamrock, Texas ? So why does he sound like a leperchone ?"  
  
"You'd get your ass kicked in Ireland for saying that." Shane said.  
  
"Well, we're not in Ireland, Lucky Charms, we're in Texas!" Cade replied "So, he's a driver ? That's how he pays the bills ?"  
  
"Yeah, at least he pays." Tessa commented  
  
"Thank you." Cade said, a slight sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Look, I drive in rallies. One driver, one navigator. Her" Shane points to Tessa "By the way, I'm get acknowledged. I have just been chosen by the Red Bull. And just for you to know, my life savings was in that car by that."  
  
"This is not happen' "  
  
"Oh, definitely is."  
  
Cade looked at Tessa who nodded, and he looked at you, who also nodded.  
  
Cade rose from his chair "How old are you ?" He asked, walking toward Shane.  
  
"Twenty".  
  
" She is a seventeen girl. So we can work in two ways: One, I punch you right on the mouth and you call the police on me, or two, I just call the cops on you because this is illegal, she's a minor!"  
  
"We're protected by the "Romeo and Juliet" law."  
  
"I was the 1st year and he is a senior. It's fine." Tessa said.  
  
"No, it's not fine" Cade said looking at Tessa and then looking at Shane  
  
"We've got a pre-existing youth base relantionship. Statute 22,011." Shane took a role, showing the law  
  
"What ?" Cade looked at it. "It's Texas, dude ? That's a real law ?"  
  
"Yep' "Shane confirmed  
  
" "Romeo and Juliet", huh ?" Cade paused "You know how those two ended up ?"  
  
"Love." Tessa answered  
  
"Dead." You corrected "You never read the end of the story ?"  
  
"What did your parents think about this ? Your dad knows that you're dating a 17 year old girl ?"  
  
"He left me when I was five. If I see him, I'll ask him."  
  
Cade looked at Tessa and walked over to her, "You know, Tessa, I trusted you."  
  
"To what ? Never have fun, take risk, be normal teenager like you ?"  
  
Cade pointed to himself "I am your father, okay ? And I spent my ass to take care of you."  
  
"Is that what you do when you brought the truck ? All you needed to do was report, and now Lucas is dead." Tessa left the table where it sat as he spoke and exit "And my life it's over. Thank you. You took care of me very well!"  
  
You just looked to Tessa walking, out the window.

* * *

Now it was night, Tessa was sleeping. The only was awake was you, Cade and Shane, you were sitting on the floor on the other side of the door. You were with your sketchbook, you had rescued it and taken with you, and your pencil, you were finishing your drawing where you had stopped.  
  
"They wanted to kill her"  
  
You looked at Cade at your side as he spoke, and Shane looked at Cade too.  
  
"And still wanting." Shane said, looking back at the magazine.  
  
"Cade..." You called him and you two looked at each other, then you nodded, you and Cade entered.  
  
You and Cade were looking at the little robot that resembled a bug, which was on Cade's hand "Someone gave that order. And I'll find out who did it."  
  
Cade opened the robot and he withdrew some thing carefully. And now, you were looking at the small TV.  
  
"Please" You hear a voice and when the TV image works, you saw a red robot.  
  
The robot fell to the ground as he continued to fight. "No. I'm an Autobot. I'm an Autobot."  
  
The next day, they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Grab supplies, clothing, and that computer"  
  
After doing what Cade asked, you walked out and there was Optimus and Stormwave still in their alt-modes, and you put the things that you was holding in Stormwave's back seat, before you all enter the vehicles and drive away.

* * *

At this time, you, Cade, Tessa, Shane and the Cybertronians were a bit away from a shop, and Cade were controlling the little robot, you all could see the what's happing there with a camera in the little robot, in the same small old TV. Tessa was inside the Optimus, watching the TV, Shane crouched beside Cade and you were sitting in the hood of Stormwave's alt-mode, still drawing.  
  
"This is not easy." Cade commented  
  
"You don't suck in everything, dad."  
  
Cade did the robot stop in front of the ATM and the old man, hearing the noise of the robot wings and when he looked back, he got scared and walked away, Cade put his card in the ATM and when he removed the card , it had appeared that his account has been blocked.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
After that, Cade made the robot hold a piece of cardboard on which he had written ' **I WILL FIND U** ' and gave the message to the government staff. And after some time, the police car appeared on the road, away from you. They stopped the cars at the shop where the robot was and the police did the people there raise their hands. Cade got up and sighed. Cade, Shane and Tessa came within Optimus and you went into the Ferrari.  
  
 **~ Time Skip ~**  
  
You and Stormwave were driving in front of Optimus and others. Stormwave's radio made some wheezing noises and then, the voice of Optimus was heard  
  
 _"Calling all Autobots! Calling all Autobots!"_  
  
You passed next to a white truck, you saw Optimus scanning the semi-truck with a green laser and transform in the same in the same format, but he was blue with red flames.  
  
"That. Was. Epic!" You exclaimed, and Stormwave just laughed  
  
Arriving in a valley. You saw a large cunky robot on top of one of the montains.  
  
"Oh yeah! Hell yeah! He's back! He's alive!" The robot took a gun and started shooting the air with his gun in victoriously "Optimus is here!"  
  
A little later, there was another robot that resembled a samurai, he jumped from the mountain and transformed into a Sikorsky S-97 Raider.  
  
When you all stoped, you could see the green robot wearing what seemed to be a trenchcoat.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back! I knew you made it. I'd never doubted."  
  
The helicopter landed and turned in the same blue robot that looked like a samurai, and the other robot followed behind.  
  
"We got your warning. We've been waiting." He saluted in a samurai way.  
  
"Hell yeah! Boom time! We got the gang back together!"  
  
The 1976 Camaro a little far away, began to transform. When Cade and the others exited Optimus's alt-mode, the black and yellow robots appeared, climbing a hill. Sooon Optimus and Stormwave began to turn. When Stormwave finished on transform on his bipedal form **(Imagine how he is, but with black and dark gray colors)** , you were sitting on his shoulderplate, and when Optimus finished to transform in his bipedal form, he has begun to talk.  
  
"Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed."  
  
" _That you have my agreement, Prime!_ " Stormwave coment, approaching Cade and others and putting you down to the ground, then walk up to stand next to Optimus.  
  
"Human beings. A bunch of back stabbin' weasels!" The robot wearing a huge bullet as a cigar, said, as he removed his weapons.  
  
"Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation." The blue robot that looked like a samurai said, and the large robot, Hound, looked at him oddly.  
  
"What the hell are you saying !?"  
  
"It's a haiku."  
  
"Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat!" Hound threatened, holding the blue robot's throat with one hand, and in the other hand, he was holding one grenade  
  
The blue robot broke free of Hound's hands and placed the tip of his sword on his throat and the other sword on his stomach "Try it, you'll be dead!"  
  
"Oh, please pull it. Please do it."  
  
"You know what ? - You save much of time." The black and yellow robot spoke, using radio stations to talk.  
  
"Well, raise your hand if your throughly disenchanted with our little earth pleasent vacation." The green robots said with sarcasm, he pulls his gun and pointed it at you and at the other humans "So who are the stowaways ?"  
  
"Oh hey, what's with the gun ?" Cade said, raising his hands up.  
  
Hound aimed his machine gun at the humans. Stormwave prepared to transform to his dragon form and attack the two robots, but Optimus stopped them all.  
  
"Stop Hound, both of you! They've risk their lives to mine." Hound and the green robot putts their guns away.  
  
"We owe them."

* * *

"So, there's been no sign of any others ?" Optimus askes  
  
At this time, it was at night.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"We are all that's left." The blue robot, Drift, concluded, he was sitting down on a rock to the other robots was standing up.  
  
"There picking us off, one by one." The green bot, Crosshairs, added.  
  
"We're the pathetic, dirty foresome. And you and the other robot make six." Hound said.  
  
Now with the humans  ~~and the Cybertronian~~ , Stormwave was in his dragon form, he was lying on the ground, with his head up, looking up at the sky, you were leaning against the dragon's metal stomach, in front of a camp fire, and you were sleeping quietly. Shane was sitting alone on a log, Cade and Tessa were sitting on the one next to him, and Tessa has a blacket covering her.  
  
"So that's our best ? Autobots Wittness Protection ?" Shane asked Cade and look at him.  
  
"Well, Speed Racer, you can leave anytime."  
  
"For your information, Superdad. I'm not hide with you, I'm hide with that big guys." Shane pointed to Stormwave, that was still looking up at the sky and to Optimus, that was looking up to the humans and to the Cybertronian.  
  
"Sensei." When Drift saids, Optimus looks at him "With your fate unknown, Bumblebe has held command, despite his compleate and total lack of anything resembling warrior discipline." He pointed his large sword at Bee's direction and he added "He is like a child."  
  
The black and yellow bot makes some noises, and that wakes (Y/N) up, that looked at the mess, and this get Stormwave's attention, and when he saws that you have waked up, he seems being really annoyed, Cade and the others looked up to the, maybe, future fight.  
  
"This child-here is-about to kick your ass." The black and yellow bot, Bumblebee, said thorugh the radio while walking towards Drift.  
  
"He brings us shame."  
  
 At the moment that Bumblebee lifted his leg to kick Drift and sended a punch, Drift dodged letting the yellow bot fall, Stormwave took you, Cade, Tessa Shane and the way the fight.  
  
"MMA!" Hound said in amusement.  
  
"Smartass." Drift said, picking up his swords and going at Bumblebee's direction.  
  
"What's the matter with them?" Tessa asked, standing next to Cade.  
  
" _Since we are the last Cybertronians here, of course that will have fight between us._ " Stormwave commented.  
  
"Am I the lone sage who see's through this puppy-dog eyes act ? It's beneeth you." Drift asked, placing his sword at Bumblebee's throat, and Bumblebee struggled against his grip.  
  
"Yes" Crosshairs said, hands together " I've been waiting for them dispatchneach other" He makes a slit on the neck motion " So I could take charge with no trouble at all, just me reporting to me." Crosshairs grabbed his machine gun.  
  
"It's looks like they missed you." Cade said to Optimus, voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us and humans are helping. We need to know why."  
  
"Look, I don't know why, but I and (Y/N) have an ideia by whom." Cade said.  
  
"And I have my doubts." You said, sleepish.  
  
 You and Cade soon projected a footage from the drone onto a cliff wall, you and Cade was inside Drift's Alt-mode.  
  
"This drone that I stole, recorded footage of an Autobot raid." Cade began to speak "It's in pieces but watch what happens here."  
  
"Oh, it's Leadfoot" Optimus said, as the red Autobot in the film was smashed down, sparks covering the whole image.  
  
"They rip him apart." You explianed  
  
"Savages." Hound said, taking his helmet off and placing it to his chestplate, in a respectful way.  
  
"And later, this truck comes to haul him off. KSI, Kinetic Solutions." Cade begun  
  
"Defence, aerospace, goverment contracts. They are the ones who desighned this drone." You finished, inspecting the drone.  
  
"So these government guys just hunt you down and then pass you of to KSI ?" Shane wondered  
  
"If they're dead, how they will know ?" You mumble, making Cade laugh a little, and you can feel the car shake a bit, signaling that Drift was laughing silently.  
  
You sighed "KSI is located in Chicago. They must be there."  
  
"There's no way to get inside without a battle." Hound said, putting his large ciggerete away.  
  
Cade got out of the blue Bugatti "Well, what if you have more human help ?" Cade asks, looking at you, and you nodded.  
  
"Are you three partners now ?" Tessa asked, looking to you and to Cade.  
  
"Sweetie, we're already targets now, and we need to know why or we never gonna have our lifes back." Cade said, looking at Tessa.  
  
"Autobots," As Optimus starts to speak, you looked up to him "I have sworn to never kill humans."  
  
"Big mistake." Hound and Stormwave muttered.  
  
"But... When I find out who's behind this... He's going to die."  
  
"Hoo-ah!"  
  
"You have my help to do this." You said to him, walking towards Stormwave, and after you snuggle on his stomach again, you sleeped.  
  
But, one thing is right: You were unaware of a semi-truck looking at you all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	5. Chapter 4 - In Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Quotev, on Wattpad and on Deviantart.

_(Y/N) - Your name_  
(L/N) - Last name  
(H/C) - Hair color  
(E/C) - Eyes color  
(M/N) - Mother's name  
(F/N) - Father's name  
  
  
At this time, I was already day, you were within Stormwave, and you all were going towards Chicago.  
  
 **"There's a full-manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules, anyone who had a badge is not our friends, were gonna divide and conquer, you three are gonna be in charge of stealing food and enstencils. And nothing else."**  
  
You spent next to a laptop and the battery charger, and you looked around and to the cameras, and when the opportunity came up, you put the laptop in your bag. At about 2 meters from you, you saw Tessa stealing some shirts and Shane with some boncoulars trying it out to one of the guards was passing by him.  
  
"Well, that means that I have to steal the food." You said to yourself.  
  
When you went through the electronics, and you saw a pen-drive, you took the pen-drive and saw how many GB it has. To see that the pen-drive had 16 GB, stealthily, you got two.  
  
 **"Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress, Me and (Y/N) are gonna find a way into there top secret military wing."**  
  
After you steal the food. Now, you were behind Cade on top of a small dome like place, with the open window, you two are looking at the KSI building with the stolen bincolers, planning in how to get inside the building.  Sometimes, you look at Stormwave, in his dragon form, to see if anyone is trying to kill him.  
  
 **"Find something to blackmail this company and the government, were all gonna get our freedom back."**  
  
Still talking about a plan, you and Cade were sitting, you were using the stolen computer to make Stormwave armor, that you drew.  
  
"Hey!" When you hear Shane's voice, you saved the progress in one of the pen-drives that you stole and continued to where you left off "I found some boxes of clothes."  
  
"Sweetie, you can exchange the shorts for a wide pants, okay ? What did you guys get ?"  
  
Once the couple arrived, they threw everything they stole on the table and Tessa put a protein pot on the table"It's protein."  
  
"Look, I said the basics, okay ?" Cade said as he took the white pot.  
  
"They almost got us."  
  
"You stole deodorant ?" Cade asked to Shane.  
  
"I like to smell fresh when I'm making out with your daughter" What Shane had said, did Tessa smile and Cade looked at them.  
  
"That's funny." Tessa said, and Cade took the product and threw it away.  
  
Cade sat back "Well, that's not happening, ever."  
  
"...Ever ?" Tessa asked, looking at Cade and laughed nervously.  
  
"If Cade says 'ever', so that means 'ever' " You came up to Tessa and whispered in her ear "Because of this, I advise to you to kiss each other away from him." And with that, you go back to your work.

* * *

The next day, Cade and you had figured a plan to get in, and you two were sitting inside of Optimus parked cose by the KSI. Cade was driving the drone with a remote controlle like before, you and him had a thick nerd glasses on. The glasses made your (E/C) eyes becoming more shining, and you have your (H/C) hair tied in a high ponytail, leaving you with a little nerd and sexy appearance. And to this view, Optimus' engine heated at a slight embarrassment.  
  
Cade was having a bit of trouble with controlling the drone, since he almost crashed into a woman with a long wavy orange hair away wearing a black formal dress.  
  
Cade guided the drone towards one man with black haired, making him freak out and fall dramatically onto the floor, the drone take a picture of the man's ID badge.

* * *

Bumblebee was helping by creating a duplicate of the ID, using his blue optics with a green laser to scan, and with your help, the ID badge was scanned with other picture.  
  
"Yeah, that's it Bee. We're going to get inside with this." Cade looked at you "(Y/N), sweetheart, thanks for your help."  
  
Looking Cade, you said, smiling softly "Everything for you... Dad." And with that last word, Cade also smiled softly.  
  
 **"Couple times a day, these guys are moving in vehicle shipments into KSI for something called 'scanning' Major security all over the place." You said to them.**  
  
You were all inside at the church, the Autobots were all standing listening to Cade and you. Sometimes, you look back at your work on Stormwave's armor, and asking for his opnion.  
  
 **"So our best shot at getting in is a back classified research entrance like (Y/N) told me about, me and (Y/N) are gonna be driving with Bee tomorrow morning."**  
  
Bumblebee, Hound, Drift and Crosshairs were out around the city, leaving four humans and two cybertronians in the damaged church. Cade was poring some protein into his drink and he looks up to see his daughter snuggle on her boyfriend's chest on a really small old couch.  
  
Cade coughed to catch the attention of the couple "Excuse me. There's no smooching in front of me, okay ?"  
  
Tessa got up from Shane's chest, really annoyed "Your so square! Who even says 'smooching' ?"  
  
Optimus crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside Cade "Tell ya', no respect." He said, while mixing his drink. "It's just even impossible sometimes."  
  
Optimus looked down to Cade "Yeah, I went through that with Bumblebee." Optimus looked to the ground and closed his optics.  
  
"The one that respects me, is (Y/N). She's who always helped me, always helped Tessa and always work for us and protect us when she can... And she's not even my biologic daughter." Cade said, looking up on you, while drinking. "She's daughter of my bests friends, (M/N) and (F/N)."  
  
" _Well, for real, (F/N) wasn't a human and (M/N) wasn't fully human._ " A male voice is heard behind Cade and whem Cade looked, it was Stormwave in his bipedal form.  
  
Stormwave approached the human and the Autobot " _(F/N)'s real name is Stormfire, and he was an Autobot... But he disguised on Earth on his human form. But, (M/N), she's half-human and half-Cybertronian, but she became one hundred percent Cybertronian, before she dies, her Cybertronian name was Skywave._ "  
  
Cade seemed surprised by this new information "Wait, so (Y/N) is- ?"  
  
" _Yes._ " Stormwave answers Cade's question " _(Y/N) is half-human and half-Cybertronian, she just can't transform on her Cybertronian form... Yet... And that's because she never need to go to school or something that the humans call that looks like a prison, because she's smarter than the regular teenagers._ "  
  
Stormwave transformed in his dragon form. " _Skywave and Stormfire ordered me to protect (Y/N) until, at least, she knows how to protect herself, and when that day comes, I'll just help her in whatever she asks._ "  
  
Stormwave was silent for a few seconds, turning his gaze to Cade " _Cade, I would like to thank you for taking care of (Y/N) while I was destroyed, and helped her to rebuild me, so that I continue protecting her. You're like a father to her, so... My sincere thank you._  " He transformed on his bipedal form again, while he was talking.  
  
"You're welcome... And she's like a daughter to me." Cade smiled, looking at you, that was on the computer, still working on Stormwave's armor and weapons, and after, you yawned, but you continued to work on the computer. Seeing this vision of your really cute face that you made when you yawned, Optimus's spark melted and he smiled.  
  
"(Y/N)" Cade called you and you looked at him "You look tired, why don't you sleep ?"  
  
"You know me, Cade ..." You yawned again "I'll keep working until I'm sure I'll be able to finish my work on time."  
  
Stormwave walked over to stand behind you, carefully, he saved the progress in his armor that you was making and he closed your computer screen, making you groan "Stormwave!"  
  
" _If you are tired, you need to sleep._ " He turned on his dragon form and he lay on the floor  
  
You just sighed and walked to Stormwave after you snuggled into his stomach and began to close your eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	6. Chapter 5 - The Dream and Transforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name_  
 _(L/N) - Last name_  
 _(H/C) - Hair color_  
 _(E/C) - Eyes color_  
 _(F/C) - Favorite color_  
 _(S/F/C) - Second favorite color_  
 _(M/N) - Mother's name_  
 _(F/N) - Father's name_  
  
  
You woke up in a [room](http://i.imgur.com/6w9Mysu.jpg). You blinked several times to get used to the light and you sat on the bed.  
  
"Stormwave ?" You asked, looking around, looking for the Cybertronian, you don't hear him answer or groan as he always do when you wake up.  
  
"Stormwave ?" You asked again, a little louder, still unanswered, you got out of bed and you looked down at yourself.  
  
You wore a (F/C) and (S/F/S) [armor](http://i.imgur.com/TW14hkm.jpg) but your necklace was still in your neck, your hair was longer than before and when you look at yourself in a mirror, your eyes was [different](http://i.imgur.com/zTBOvmD.jpg), instead of your (E/C) orbs mixed with blue neon, your eyes was blue neon mixed with (E/C)  **(A/N: Just change the purple with other color if you want.)**  the way you were wearing and your eyes, remembered you of the Cybertronians. **(A/N: Like the image on the chapter.)**  
  
You walked out of the [house](http://i.imgur.com/5zWOVAE.jpg) and you saw that you were in a little forest, and a little more to the side of the forest, had a field with a pond with a waterfall, and the water was crystal clear.  
  
You heard a female voice behind you, "You finally wake up, Sweetspark."  
  
You looked back and saw your mother on her holoform and next to her, was your father also on his holoform.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" You cried and you ran to hug them, who embraced you back  
  
You and your parents parted "You are so beautiful, sweetie! I knew I could trust Cade to take care of you, even in the situation he is!" Your mother, (M/N) or Skywave, exclaimed, holding your face gently, as she always do when you were a child.  
  
"Mom, dad, I thought you two died!" You spoke  
  
"Yes, we are dead... Or off-line, but we came here to give you something. And to say goodbye" Your father, (F/N) or Stormfire, spoke, you could see that his voice was hoarse and gentle at the same time as usual.  
  
"What will you give me ?"  
  
"Remember what your mother told you that... In the right, you have your Cybertronian form ?" Your father asked, looking directly to your  blue and (E/C) eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's time for you to earn what you deserve, follow us sweetspark" Your father indicated that you follow him, and you followed him into the house.  
  
After descending a ladder, you entered a room where there was a stretcher, and on the ground, had a Autobot symbol.  
  
"Lie down on the stretcher (Y/N)." Your mother spoke and your parents were on either side of the stretcher while you lay on the stretcher.  
  
"(Y/N), sweetie, we need you to relax, we'll spend our power in your stomach and in your necklace."  
  
Once you relaxed, you felt your father's right hand on your stomach and the left hand of your mother upon your father's hand, and their free went to your forehead.  
  
"(Y/N), sweetie... It's time to say goodbye. And don't worry, when you wake up, you will already know how to use your Cybertronian form and how to turn on your alt-mode." Your mother sighed "(Y/N), I love you so much, my daughter."  
  
"Please, say a 'hello, my friend' to Optimus for me and for your mother, a 'thank you for taking care of my daughter' to Cade and Stormwave, and a-" Your father was cutted off by your mother.  
  
"Stormfire!"  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry." Your father smiled slyly.  
  
"By the way, speaking of Optimus, I hope that you and him be together~" Your mother sing-sanged, and you blushed.  
  
"Well, he's the only mech  ~~or human~~  that I'll let have a relationship with my little daughter." Your father agreed with your mother.  
  
You blush got darker and visible, and you groan, pouting "Mom! Dad!"  
  
"We know that you like... No, love him, sweetie. Mayve even Stormwave and Cade know!" Your mother said, and she grabbed your cheek gently "By the way, you are soo cute! I still remember the time when some organic boys had a crush on you when you were little!~" You mother fan-girled and she puts her hand on your forehead again.  
  
"Don't remember me about that time, mother!" You groan again.  
  
"Well, we have no time left. (Y/N), use your power wisely." Your father spoke  
  
"We really love you, (Y/N)"  
  
And with that, you felt your eyes weigh, and your vision went black, but you could speak your last words.  
  
"I love you too, mom, dad."

* * *

When you felt some sunshine on your face, you opened your eyes, but then closed them tightly, and you rubbed your eyes with your fists, you fully opened your eyes, and when your vision got used to the brightness, the first thing you see when you woke up, it was Stormwave looking at you, with his head on the ground.  
  
" _Did you sleep well, (Y/N) ?_ "  
  
You smiled "More than good, especially when I saw them."  
  
Stormwave was silent for a few seconds " _... The time has come, right ?_ "  
  
You get up and you stretched "Yes, and I already know how to transform."  
  
The dragon get up " _So... Let's find your alt-mode._ " He transformerd in his Ferrari 488 and when he opened his driver's door, you entered him and you two left the damaged church.

* * *

You and Stormwave was driving in Chicago's streets, and when you two passed next to a Mustang, you were looking at the Mustang.  
  
"Stormwave".  
  
" _The Mustang ?_ " He asked as he stopped.  
  
"Yes." You exited the Ferrari and you walked until you be right next to the Mustang, a green laser came out from your eyes and you scanned the Mustang.  **(A/N: Well, you can choose another car.)**  
  
When you finished the scan, you look around you and when you have sure that no one is watching, your necklace and your stomach start to make a blue light, your eyes become the same color as in your dream, a flash appeared and covered all of you. Your skin turned robotic and your body began to transform into a (F/C) Mustang. **(A/N: More or less like[this](http://i.imgur.com/MVUHXEl.gifv) and [this](http://i.imgur.com/0q05DNP.gifv).)**  
  
You drove until you stand next to the Ferrari 488.  
  
"You like it ?" You asked him.  
  
" _It suits you, now let before the others wake up._ " He said, and he accelerates his engine " _Wanna' race ?_ "  
  
"Of course... Ready, set..." You accelerate your engine "Go!"  And with that, you and the Ferrari starts to race to the damaged church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the Reader transforms into a human again without the other know about it and her eyes go back to the normal.  
> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	7. Chapter 6 - Infiltrating and Attacking KSI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name_  
_(L/N) - Last name_  
_(H/C) - Hair color_  
_(E/C) - Eyes color_  
_(F/C) - Favorite color_  
_(S/F/C) - Second favorite color_  
  
  
The next day, you, Cade and Shane were in Bumblebe's alt-mode, and the same was driving up towards the back entrance of KSI building. You were on the back seat, you were looking at the window, you have your glasses on, your (H/C) hair was tied in a side braid built.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Shane reassured to himself as he moved his ID badge nervously.  
  
"You know at a time like this, the idea is to keep cool, not look cool, so why don't you loses the glasses ?" Cade murmured and quickly, Shane took off his glasses "A month ago, in the night, I heard some noises in my house--"  
  
"I heard that noises too." You said and Cade continued to speak.  
  
"--Was that you ?"  
  
"What ? C'mon, no way!" Shane whispered back.  
  
"Don't lie to me kid." Cade answered and Shane sighed "You see that guy with the gun out there ?"  
  
"There's so many guys with guns out there!" Shane said in his nervous breath.  
  
"Let's get out of the car and tell them were about to break in and it's your idea, 'cause I don't care. I'm old, I've already lived long enough."  
  
"But I have not lived long enough," you whispered to them, "I want to learn and know more about my parents."  
  
"You have a really bad habbit of having these conversations at the wrong time."  
  
"Wanna play clean or we're gonna make a mess ?" Cade turns to talk to the guard, "Sir, can I talk to-" In the moment Cade started talking to the guard and to open the car door, he stopped Shane  
  
"It was me, it was me, it was me." Shane confessed quickly.  
  
Cade closed the car door and the guard walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, sorry."  
  
One of the guards leaned over to look at you three "Taking it in for scanning ?"  
  
Shane nodded and without looking at the guard, he handed the ID badge to the guard, who scanned the ID badge. Then he handed the badge ID to Shane again.  
  
"All right, you're good to go." The guard walked away.  
  
"I'm literally gonna' to kill you." Cade said.

* * *

"Scanning in bay three." A male voice said.  
  
You were inside of the building, and when you entered a place where some people was leaving, you could hear a woman voice.  
  
"We took the old alien technology and we make it better in every way."  
  
You look around the place, which was completely white, and in front of you has a black and reddish robot, the robot's battle mask reminded Bumblebee with his mask on, side of the robot, had a black and reddish car that you recognized to be a Pagani Huayra, what looked like to be the robot's alt-mode.  
  
"Introducing Stinger. KSI, we make the world"  
  
"Now that's a badass robot!" Shane says "It looks like you, Bee" While you and Cade leave the car, the engine accelerated and you can see that Bumblebee did't like this comment.  
  
"Here is the past, and now the future" The woman continues to speak.  
  
You and Cade looked at the black and reddish robot "They're trying to make their own versions." You coment.  
  
"Well, at least there picking cooler cars then this crap of a car."  
  
And with that, Bumblebee honked and smashed the steering wheel against Shane's face, hitting his nose, and when Shane hold his nose to relieve some of the pain, 'Bee made the steering wheel keep him up towards the seat.  
  
_"You talked to me like that !?"_ Bumblebee used the radio to talk.  
  
Cade closes the door "You see what happens' from being a wiseass ?"  
  
'Bee returns the steering wheel back to it's place as he used another station to talk to Shane "Now get out of here." He opens the driver's door letting Shane crawl out, coughing.  
  
A woman of the screens continued to speak "Stinger, inspired by Bumblebee, but better in every way." The image of women disappeared and Springer's face appeared.  
  
And that pissed off the old Camaro _"Son of a-"_  
  
He spinecd his wheels and moved back, and he began moving alone.  
  
"No! You have to calm down!"  
  
"He's crazy!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Bumblebee! Stop it, you want to be found and be killed?" You asked for the Autobot, but he ignored you and starts to spining around in a circle, marking the black marble floor with his tires, the heat of his hires made a smoke.   
  
You heard a female chine voice and when you turned around to the platform, you could see a group of 11 people, including the Chinese woman talking to a bald man with glasses in chinese, 7 are security guards, and two scientists.  
  
"My delicate flower, I can't understand you when you're angry." The bald man said, walking down the platform with the others as he continues to speak. "Actually, I don't understand you at all." He said while turned to face the chinese woman.  
  
The chinese sighed deeply and she starts to speak in english "Our entire factory is up and running--" Before the woman keep talking, 'Bee make another noise with his hire on the floor, the bald man interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me. One second." The man began to walk to the direction where you were "Hey, you three, grease monkeys!" He stopped in front of Cade, as 'Bee 'vroom'ed one last time "What's going on here, huh? What's with this vintage crap ?" He asked, pointing at Bumblebee.  
  
"We're not scanning collector car junk. What do you think it is that we make here ?" He asked to Cade "We make poetry. We're poets. All right ?" Cade nodded in understatement "You work to me ? One mistake. One. Understood ?"  
  
"I apologize, I will ensure this does  **not**  happen again." You assured to the bald man, glaring at Shane, and lightly at Bumblebee.  
  
"It won't happen" Cade said, agreeing with you.  
  
"It certainly won't. Now let's get this pathetic thing out of here, and you too." He started to walk back to the group, who was waiting for him "So sorry. So sorry. Let's move on!" He said smiling to them, and they left the place.  
  
"Watch it what I can find. Quietly, you get out of here." Cade told to you and Shane, and when Cade run to the god knows where, Shane went to see the interior of Stinger's alt-mode.  
  
And when everyone left, Bumblebee began to transform in his bipedal form, turning to face Stinger.  
  
" 'Bee you gotta calm down right now." Shane spoke to him, getting away from the Pagani.  
  
_"I'm totally calm, dude."_ Bumblebee said, with his radio, and clenching his fists.  
  
"You gotta breath or just do whatever it's that you do." Shane kept talking, trying to calm the robot.  
  
_"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm not even touching him."_ Bumblebee said, holding Stinger's throat and examining the head of the reddish robot, as he continues to speak _"I'm barely touching it, I'm barely touching it."_  
  
"Oh my god." Shane said as he put both hands on his head, nervous and he looked back at Bumblebee "Turn back into a car right now!"  
  
_"Get out of my face, allright !?"_ Bee said, walking toward the huge screens, while he shoo off Shane with his hands.  
  
"Our design team started with the Bumblebee." A old man with grey neck length hair and thick black glasses said, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.  
  
"But, really this alien design was decrepit." Another man more younger than the other appered, he had brown short hair and a beard with glasses, appeared on the screen, and he added "And ugly." **(A/N: UGLY MY ASS)**  
  
Bumblebee leaned back in a childish way _"What the f**k?"_  
  
"Don't take it personally." Shane continued to try to calm the Cybertronian.  
  
"Kind of old and ratty." The young men continued to talk, with a laugh.  
  
_"Oh hell no."_ Bumblebee began walking toward Stinger in pure anger.  
  
"No! No!" Shane tried to stop him.  
  
"You think you're better than me ?" Bee asks, and after this, he lift his left leg and he kicked Stinger down from behind, making the robot fall on the ground, and this made a huge noise.  
  
The only thing you just did was facepalm and you glared at 'Bee that looked to you innocently.  
  
The noise had attracted the attention of another group, but this was only an old and he dark skin and white hair, another bald man and two women, "What did you touched !?"  
  
You rubbed your temples with both of your hand, while turning to face the group and muttering a ' _We're going to talk later._ ' to Bumblebee, that was already in his alt-mode.  
  
Shane turns to face the group "Uhh..." Shane said nervously, thinking in what to say to them.  
  
' _I told you homeboy (Can't touch this!)_ ' Bumblebee touched on his radio music.  
  
"My ofice in fifteen minutes." The man pointed at you and Shane, while walking towards you two.

* * *

While you and Shane was driving at the other Autobots and to Tessa, you start to talk with Bumblebee  
  
"Bumblebee, you want to be respected by the other Autobots, am I right ?" He made some noise in accordance "So, you must stop this childish way. What you did to Stinger was kind of childish, and now, we let Cade,  _my father_ , back." You sighed "Stinger is just a copy of you, a copy of the original can't win."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, you spoke again "Just... Think about what I said."  
  
And with that, the rest of the way was a great silence.

* * *

When you reached the other Autobots, you and Shane exited the old Camaro, Shane went to the blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, that was Drift's alt-mode, and you just went to the 2014 Peterbilt 379.  
  
As soon as you entered the semi-truck, Optimus started a conversation with you.  
  
"How was it there?"  
  
"It was a little tense there." You answered sighing  
  
Soon after, Cade's voice was heard "I'm in. You see in the camera?"  
  
You looked up to see the image of people melting Ratchet's face.  
  
"Ratch..." You whispered  
  
"They're melting Ratchet."  
  
Soon after, you began to feel the same pain when you find out that Ratchet was killed, you held his chest and began to pant.  
  
"(Y/N), are you okay ?" Optimus asked you, his voice was full of concern.  
  
"Stormwave... Are you feeling it too ?" You asked, panting and trembling.  
  
Stormwave, who was on his alt-mode and next to Optimus, transformed to his dragon form, and he lay on the ground, also panting.  
  
_"Yes..."_  
  
Soon after, the pain got worse and you began to drop a few grunts and cries of pain, as well as some tears started to stream down in your cheeks, Stormwave began to grunt of pain as well.  
  
Optimus can't take it anymore and he transformed, when he finished to transform on his bipedal form, you were lying in both of his hand. Optimus left you lying Stormwave's stomatch.  
  
"They slaughtered Ratchet." Optimus said, knocking a pole with his fist.  
  
"I'm gonna tear them apart" 'Bee said, beginning to drive right back to KSI building.  
  
You pulled your collar, and with great force, and with the Stormwave's help, you approached Stormwave's chestplate, which has his Spark, you approached the blue crystal from his chest, and his chestplate began to open, showing his Spark, you put the blue crystal with the Spark, and Stormwave's chestplate closed, and the same get up from the ground, transforming to his bipedal form.  
  
"Stormwave ..." You did't have to end, and he knew what you was about to ask.  
  
_"Yes."_ Stormwave took you and he approached Optimus _"Please, Prime. Take care of (Y/N), me and her know Ratchet since (Y/N) was 5 years old, he was like an old, really older grumpy brother to her, and when she found out that he died, this affected her very much."_ Stormwave gives you to Optimus' hand, and him held you carefully.  _"If her pain get worse, please call me."_  
  
And with that, Stormwave transformed to his alt-mode and he followed Bumblebee.  
  
"Please... Optimus" The semi-truck looked at you "Cade... Soon, he will not be able to stay there in his disguise for a long time. He'll need  **our**  help"  
  
The sight of you having severe pain and crying, this vision broke Optimus' Spark, and he transformed and started to drive to the KSI and the others began to follow him. You could see Bumblebee passing at a 2014 Camaro's side. Bumblebee scanned the Camaro with a blue laser and he stopped, and he began to transform in the same Camaro.  
  
Soon after, you all stopped in front of KSI, Tessa and Shane exited the new Camaro and you starts to exit the Peterbilt, but Optimus' voice stopped you.  
  
"(Y/N)--"  
  
"Don't worry Optimus, if that means saving my father and protect those whom I love, I'll be more than fine." You turned to him "In fact, I have a little trick to be like you and the others."  
  
And with that, you exited the truck, and Optimus transformed, and when he looks to you, your stomach began to glow in a blue neon color, the glow starts to get bigger and Optimus could hear a noise of transformation, when the glow disappeared, you had transformed into a cybertronian. Your clothes and skin has transformed into the (F/C) and (S/F/C) armor, the same type as you was using in your dream, your optics were blue neon mixed with (E/C) and the Autobot logo was in both of your shoulderplates, you was a little smaller than Bumblebee, in your frame  _(waist)_ , had a cybertronian [pistol](http://i.imgur.com/1qEy7WB.jpg) on each side of your frame, and in your back, had a energon [sword](http://i.imgur.com/wUY6NMf.jpg). Stormwave drives at your side and he begun to transform in his dragon form.  
  
"And one day, I dreamed with my father and my mother talking with me, and they gave me my power." You took your pistols and reloaded it while you put your battle mask, that cover all your faceplate, more or less like Bumblebee and Stinger"And I'll not do all those days without sleep in vain." And with that, you, Stormwave and Optimus stormed the building of KSI. Stormwave was with Drift and Bumblebee to take Cade, and you went  the building with Optimus, Crosshairs and Hound, broking the glass.  
  
You four walked as far as seemed to be the basement, there was several people, , some cars, some trucks carrying these cars. Crosshairs rolled on the ground and began to shoot up, making people run  
  
"Get out! All of you!" The green Autobot yelled.  
  
"Science fair is over!" Hound exclaimed, knocking down a pillar.  
  
"Destroy the lab!" Optimus yelled, shooting to the ground with his shotgun "Destroy it all!" When Optimus yelled, you and Hound begun to destroy all the lab.  
  
"Hey!" You heard a familiar voice, and when you turned, you saw before bald man "You! Stop! That's company property!"  
  
"They're not your property!" Optimus said, pointing to him, "They were my friends!"  
  
"And some, was my family!" You said, aiming both of your pistols at him.  
  
Hound also approached, reloading his gun and aiming to the man, "You stopped to talk loud now that Hound is in front of you, huh ?" A small robot said, walking down Hound's arm.  
  
"Go ahead. Show who you trully are."  
  
"Just give me the word. I'll splatter him." Hound spoke, and Optimus stopped him.  
  
"Tell Nervous Fingers, that this is all the spoil of war. Dead Metal." He said, pointing to the metal "Innovation. What we do here is science. Because if we don't do it, somebody else will. Because you can not stop the technology."  
  
"We're not your technology!" Optimus kicked something, who broke the glass wall beside the bald man.  
  
"I'll pulverize this one." Hound said, pointing the gun at the man.  
  
"I broke the code. I own your whole genome."  
  
Optimus crouched "The world will know what you did here."  
  
"The world ? The world will approve. We can make you now. Don't you get it? We don't need you anymore."  
  
"That's was cruel."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need them ?" You said to yourselft, lowering your pistol. "But, what he says is half right, he can make copys of us... He already make one copy of Bumblebee... And one of you, Optimus." You spoke, approaching the Prime.  
  
"How did you know that ?" The bald man asked to you, looking directly in your blue and (E/C) eyes.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Optimus blinked once, and snorted, standing up.  
  
"Autobots, we're done." Optimus announced and he turned and started to leave, with you next to him.  
  
"We're done ?... But guys, we're not going to kick little ass ?" The little robot asked.  
  
"I wanted to kill something" Hound murmured, following you and Optimus, with Crosshairs at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	8. Chapter 7 - Fighting Galvatron and Lockdown and Saving Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name  
(L/N) - Last name  
(E/C) - Eyes color  
(F/C) - Favorite color  
(B/S) - Breast size_  
  
After leaving KSI building, Shane, Tessa and Cade went inside Bumblebe, and you transformed in your alt-mode that was a (F/C) Mustang, as the other robots transformed on their vehicle forms, and you all starts to drive away.  
  
"Optimus, maybe they'll send their robots to hunt us..." You talk to Optimus with your radio, speeding and driving beside him.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, (Y/N)."  
  
When you saw three cars in front of the other street, you recognized two of them. You saw a 2012 Freightliner Argosy, that was Galvatron's alt-mode, skid on the street before transforming on another street, where you and the other Autobots with the three humans were, and he destroyed three vehicles. Then he fired missiles for each one of you, and you all just strayed the missiles on the grass at the street's side, and you all turned your alt-modes and began to drive back, with your rear view, you saw Galvatron transform back to his alt-mode and start following you, along with Stinger and a black and (F/C) Lamborghini Aventador.  
  
Stinger fired three missiles, the Lamborghini fired two missiles that seemed to go to you and to Stormwave, and Galvatron fired four missiles.  
  
All you just dodged all missiles, but the missiles began to go toward the other car in front of you, before the long truck could hit you, Optimus and Bumblebee, you three have transformed, Crosshairs, Drift, Hound and Stormwave just deviated it, and when Bumblebee transformed, he did Shane, Tessa and Cade fly in the air, Bumblebee took Cade and Shane, while Optimus took Tessa and Optimus destroyed a cargo that a truck was carrying on the bridge which was at the top of the street where you were, Bumblebee handed Shane and Cade to Optimus and Bumblebee up hung upside down with the help of this bridge, Bumblebee fires upon Galvatron, but he simply disintegrate and reintegrate again on his alt-mode. Bumblebee gets up on the street and he removes his battle mask, while asking a ' _What was that ?_ ' in surprise.  
  
You and Optimus were driving in your alt-modes, with help of your rearview, you saw the silver 2012 Freightliner Argosy preparing to fire more missiles.  
  
"C'mon Optimus!" You heard Cade yell.  
  
"For God's sake, they have infinite missiles !?" You asked yourself  
  
Galvatron began to fire the missiles and you sped up, getting in front of Optimus and you two were dodging the missiles. You were on the right side of Optimus  
  
"(Y/N)! Take Cade and the others!"  
  
Doing what he asked, you started to drive in the grass, you transformed in your bipedal form, taking Shane and Cade, but you were not able to take Tessa, and cushioning their fall, but you damaged your legs. Optimus transformed in his bipedal form before a missile reached him. He knelt, using the ground to stop sliding down and being careful not to reach Tessa, and when he stopped, he damaged the front of a white car.  
  
As soon as you let Shane and Cade on the floor, you saw Optimus put his battle mask on, that covered all hs mouthplate and Tessa was beneath him  
  
"Tessa!" You and Cade yelled in concern.  
  
You tried to get up, but the pain in your leg was so unbearable that you fell on the ground again. "Ugh!"  
  
You saw Optimus fight against Galvatron, Shane withdrew the person who was in the car that had overturned and then he looked at you "(Y/N) ? Are you okay ?"  
  
"Ugh! Do I look okay ? Tessa is in danger and I can't walk! And if you or Cade run there, you'll die! And Stormwave is far away to hear me!" You cried in pain.  
  
"Tessa!" Cade shouted, and Tessa looked at him "Tessa! Run to the field!"  
  
And that's what Tessa did, she got up and started running, but she was almost hit by Optimus' blade, which did her to lose her equilibrium and fall.  
  
"You have no soul!" Optimus said, making his blade rolling through the hole in Galvatron's chest.  
  
"That's why I have no fear!" Galvatron answered, catching Optimus "You'll die!" He exclaimed, while throwing Optimus away.  
  
"Did he just... Talked ?" You asked to yourself, in confusion.   
  
You saw Tessa hiding behind the white car while shouting, starting to cry "Help me!"  
  
You saw a missile heading towards Optimus "OPTIMUS! WATCH OUT!" You yelled as loud as you could, but it was too late, the missile crossed Optimus' chest, causing him to get off Galvatron.  
  
When you, Optimus, Shane and Cade looked at where the missile came, you saw a huge ship, and a robot on the floor, and you recognized that robot.  
  
"Lockdown."  
  
You see Lockdown's face, that has his [battle mask](http://www.technologytell.com/entertainment/files/2014/06/transformers-4-lockdown.png) on, turn into a [cannon](http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f8/5c/4b/f85c4b95a307a5e2fc71b6ccbe620b2f.jpg) and he shot another missile that hit Optimus and knocked him down on his back, his head landed on top of the white car hood.  
  
"Optimus!" You cried out in concern, you saw Galvatron transform on his alt-mode and leave the road.  
  
You could see Tessa enter inside the white car, and you looked at Cade.  
  
"Tessa!" Cade shouted as he began to run toward Tessa, but Shane just jumped on Cade, making the two fall to the grass.  
  
"Don't go there! He'll kill you!" Shane yelled.  
  
"She needs my help!"  
  
"She's hide!"  
  
When Lockdown spent at your side, he looked at you and starts to speak.  
  
"(Y/N), (Y/N) you have become in a really pretty cybertronian, and human, as your mother. It's a shame you don't have a pure blood of the cybertronians and you are with these types of robots." He said to you, crouching near to you.  
  
"You know what ? Go frag  _(Fuck)_  yourself, Lockdown." You hissed to him.  
  
"Feisty are we ? Again, it's a shame." He get up, and he shot in your stomach, making you wide your optics and cry out in pain.  
  
"(Y/N)!" You hear Optimus screaming your name in concern.  
  
Cade looked at you and see you trying to get up but then falling again and closing your optics, he became very concerned "(Y/N)!"  
  
"Optimus! Optimus, get up, get up!" You could hear Tessa screaming in the car  
  
"I can't..." Optimus said, trying to lift his head "Get out of here, try to help (Y/N), she needs help..."  
  
Tessa, seeing Lockdown approaching, she went to the back seat.  
  
"I feel sorry for you, Prime. Your allegiance for these humans." Lockdown spoke, as he crouched beside the Optimus, with his battle mask off "The trouble to be loyal to the cause, is that the cause. They'll always betray you."  
  
"Who sent you here ?"  
  
"Where did you think you came from? You think you were born ?" Lockdown got up "No. You were build. And your creators want you back." He activated his battle mask "All work for someone." Lockdown spoke, turning  
  
A smaller ship left the largest ship, and it was above Optimus, it let out a net that caught Optimus and the car where Tessa was.  
  
"Tessa!" You yelled, and you saw Cade running to where Tessa was.  
  
"It caught her! She's in the car!" Shane exclaimed  
  
"Tessa!" Cade shouted, starting to run faster and Shane running after him "Tessa!"  
  
The ship started up the network, leading Tessa and Optimus  
  
"DAD! (Y/N)!" You can hear Tessa screaming car  
  
"Tessa! Get out!" Cade said, signaling to Tessa out "Get out! Tessa!"  
  
By the time Cade arrived in the car and looked for a way to get there Tessa, Tessa started screaming "Help me! Help me, dad!"  
  
Cade climbed on top of another car and jumped into the net if hanging  
  
"Tessa! Break the glass! Break the glass!"  
  
You could see Tessa trying to break the glass, but failing  
  
"I can't hold on up! Tessa! Break the glass!" When Cade hit the glass, Cade collapsed and fell to the ground  
  
"Cade, (Y/N)! Warn the Autobots!"  
  
"No! I can't let you go!" You yelled, trying to get up again, but you lost your strenght and you fell hard on the ground... **again**. You get up, but you only could kneeling.  
  
"Please, (Y/N)! Don't move, you'll be hurt even more!" Optimus said, looking at you directly in your blue and (E/C) optics.  
  
"And who said that I care !?" You said, and you  **finally**  get up from the ground and you ran towards the net and you held the net, with all his remaining strength, you down a little the net.  
  
"(Y/N), please, you're hurt." Optimus said, looking at your wound that was bleeding green energon.  
  
"And you are worse than me!" You yelled, beginning to cry.  
  
"(Y/N), you need to let me go." He insisted to make you let it go, he doesn't want to look at your crying form anymore, this just make his spark tighten painfully.  
  
"I just can't!" You yelled again, you put your right hand on his cheek.  
  
He closed his eyes and put one of his hands on top of your hand "I'll be fine, just go and warn the others."  
  
And with that, you legs began to feel heavy and you fell again, letting him go, with Tessa on the car.  
  
"NO!" Cade yelled while punching the ground.  
  
"OPTIMUS! TESSA! NO!" You cried even more.  
  
You and Cade just watched the little ship with Optimus and Tessa go to the larger ship, and the larger ship just go away.  
  
 _"(Y/N)!"_  
  
You looked back and saw Stormwave, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Drift and Hound in their alt-modes when Stormwave stopped at your side, he transformed in his bipedal form and helped you to get up.  
  
 _"What happened ? Why are you crying ?"_  
  
"L-Lockdown... He's with... Optimus and Tessa..." You said, between sniffles.  
  
 _"You can transform to your human form ?"_ He asked.  
  
"I-I'll try ..." You closed your eyes and your chest, where your spark was, began to glow and you and turned back to your human form.  
  
Stormwave transformed in his alt-mode, and with much effort, you entered the dark gray Ferrari 488, Cade and Shane went inside Bumblebee and you all went to town.  
  
 **~ Time Skip ~**  
  
At this time you had take off your (F/C) shirt to put some bandage in your wounded and bleeding stomach, and Stormwave darkened the the car windows because of your sexy (F/C) lace bra, hiding your (B/S). You could feel Stormwave's rearview mirror turning toward you.  
  
"Stormwave, could watch the street ?" You asked, without taking the concentration of the bandages.  
  
 _"Sorry... I was just taking some pictures for Prime."_  
  
And with that, you blushed pure red, while you finished putting bandages on your stomach.  
  
"What do you mean by that ?" You asked, still flushed and putting your (F/C) shirt.  
  
 _"Don't lie to me (Y/N), I know that you like... No, you love Optimus, am I wrong?"_ You could tell he was really teasing you.  
  
"... No, you're not wrong... Ah, Stormwave ?" You asked and he just make a _'hmm?'_ "Go frag yourself."  
  
"Why this is not flying ?" You heard Shane asks, you looked up and saw the ship where Optimus is.  
  
"Bee, is down. You had to get over." Cade told Bumblebee  
  
"I'm feeling some vibrations... or is my intestine or is a victory for the Autobots." You spoke to yourself.  
  
The Autobots stopped in front of the ship, and you, Cade and Shane came out of the Cybertronians and you began to run toward the ship.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon!" Cade shouted, running faster.  
  
You hear a robotic noise behind you and you can tell that the Autobots transformed on their bipedal form. You, Shane and Cade hung on the bridge and you saw the police cars retreating.  
  
" 'Bee, Storm, c'mon!" Cade called the two Autobots.  
  
"That's a bad idea. But then again I'm all about bad ideas." Hound said, reloading his gun.  
  
"Who don't love ? At least, I love." Stormwave said to Hound, grabbing you and jumping on the ship, along with Hound, Drift, and Bee.  
  
"Well, let's rock!" Crosshairs spoke up on the ship as well.  
  
All of you began to walk on the ship, and you stopped to see an entry  
  
"This is crazy!" Shane said.  
  
"Look, you wanna cut and run, you better do it now. I'm gonna die trying." Cade said, looking at Shane  
  
"Me too." You spoke, looking down.  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to help you get your daughter, you're here to help me get my girlfriend."  
  
And with that, you all down, entering the ship.  
  
"We're behind enemy lines now. Lockdown's ship has booby traps! Eyes open." Hound warned the humans.  
  
"Beware of his bone-grinders, brain-blinders, flesh-stealers, chromosomal-inverters, catatonic slugs, black hole trapdoors and of course, radiation." Crosshairs added.  
  
"We must be quick. We have the elementum surprise." Drift said "Let's try to use the violence as a last result"  
  
Something that reminded you two robotic tentacle appeared, startling Drift.  
  
"Get it!"  
  
Drift cut the "tentacles" and then began to stab more "I'll kill you!"  
  
"I hate those things" Crosshairs spoke, after Drift kill the "tentacles"  
  
"It's bizarre!" Shane whispered  
  
"That's not alive anymore..."  
  
"Well, we look, they're not here. Let's go!" Crosshairs said, turning back.  
  
"What ? Hey, I'm not going anywhere without Tessa." Cade said, looking at Crosshairs  
  
"I'm on clear. What's in it for me ?" Crosshair asked, pushing Cade shoulder lightly with one of his fingers.  
  
"What's in it for you ?"  
  
Hound approached, pointing his weapon to Crosshairs.  
  
"Easy. Let's use words." Crosshairs said, with both his hands raised in a peace sign.  
  
"What's in it for you is I don't kill ya." Hound said, while pushing Crosshairs' face with his weapon. "We're gettin' the boss back, and the girl. Copy ?" Hound said, while pushing Crosshairs' face away.  
  
You make your hand transform into the blaster, your eyes were blue with (E/C). "And if Hound don't kill you. I'll be the one who will kill you." You hissed and Stormwave approached, an he growled, you make your blaster transform into your hand again, as your eyes go back to the normal.  
  
Crosshairs raised his hand where he held his weapon "Okay, okay. Very persuasive. Totally." Crosshairs looked around "Well then, need to sabotage something."  
  
"Better hurry. Because the dark matter drivers are preparing to take off." Drift warned.  
  
"Oh, wonderful! I can do this."  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"So, that's this sound ? Don't tell me that this thing had come flying out of here in ten minutes?" Shane asked nervously.  
  
"Uh-huh." Drift agreed  
  
"Ten minutes ?" Shane repeated  
  
"Maybe nine. Worse, seven."  
  
"Shane, don't complain if things get worse, it may be here two minutes." You spoke  
  
"We're wasting time let's go!" Cade said  
  
"Humans, the cells-searching. We will find the central reactor." Hound spoke and you, Cade and Shane started running in a hallway near you.  
  
"Let's move." Crosshairs spoke. "Let's stop this Knightmare ship!"

* * *

"We're not going find her on these huge ship. Like a needle in a haystack." Shane said, just as you arrived on the edge of a platform, and it was high enough for you to see pretty things "Tessa!" Shane yelled the blonde's name, but the same didn't answer "Great!"  
  
"Well, that's was too smart to let everyone know we're here!" Cade said, looking at Shane "Now, they're will be looking for us."  
  
You started walking around, looking for Tessa, and now the three of you were in a another hallway.  
  
"Hurry up. We have six minutes." Cade said  
  
"We'll find her." Shane tryed to calm him down, so you see anything in front of you stopped walking "Hold on."  
  
"Back up!" Cade said, and you rushed back.  
  
"C'mon, they're going to find us. Hurry, hide." Cade said, and all of you hid and ran away.

* * *

Now, you, Cade and Shane stopped running to catch your breath, you climbed on a small platform where he had some cybertronians swords, you and Cade looked around, and when you pushed the sword among the others, the sword moved, and three statues of robots around him began to transform, and revealing cybertronians weapons.  
  
"Woah." Shane whispered breathlessly.  
  
"It's weapons!" You said, looking for weapons, you went down the platform and ran to one wall where he had weapons "C'mon! Help me! Hurry, hurry!"  
  
You, Cade and Shane stopped in front of the guns and Cade pulled the bag he was carrying "Hurry. Help me to climb!" He began to climb the wall.  
  
"There weirds some sounds out there." Shane said, turning to where you came from.  
  
Cade pulled a sword of human size and played for Shane, who took after he took two swords resembling katanas and played for you, which also picked up. Then Cade took the weapon to him and he fell to the ground and the three of you left that place, starting to walk.  
You hid some red scanning lasers  
  
"What's that ?" Shane asked  
  
"I don't know." Cade spoke breathlessly "Are two ready ?" He asked for both of you  
  
"I was born ready ... Dad" You spoke breathlessly.  
  
"Run!"  
  
They all ran, avoiding the shots that some small robots sent to you, you threw themselves to the floor and crawled to cover for each. The shooting stopped and you can feel the little robots slowly approaching.  
  
"We're not going down without a fight." You spoke, holding the sword.  
  
"When they come, we're going take them." Cade told you three  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
Shane nodded and Cade  
  
"You will turn yellow ?" Cade asked Shane shook his head.  
  
"No. I got your backs!"  
  
"Are you ready ?" You asked again  
  
"Oh, absolutely." Shane answered and Cade nodded.  
  
You could feel a slightly larger robot approaching, reloading his gun.  
  
"Don't turn yellow, are you ready ?" Cade asked again  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shane lowered his head at one shot, after he got out of hiding, taking his hands up, holding the sword with both hands, "I surrender, I surrender, I surrender." Shane dropped his sword, which began shooting, and hit one of the robots, and the others started shooting.  
  
Shane back into hiding "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Shane said, raising his hands  
  
"How did you do that ?" Cade asked, pointing to the Shane sword  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
Cade began to stir on his sword "Not worth nothing, cowardly rat!" The sword began to turn into a weapon, surprising Cade "Do you see that ? Did you see that !?" Cade asked, looking at you and Shane.  
  
Once his sword turned into a weapon, you saw Cade shoot his gun.  
  
"Stay here, leperchone! Let's go, (Y / N) ?" Cade said, getting up, and you followed him.  
  
When you and Cade came out of hiding, you saw robots looking back, and you took the opportunity to shoot them and kill them. After you hit the head of a larger robot, and he falls to the ground dead, the other two smaller robots retreated  
  
"Oh man!" Cade began, panting. "I'm so gonna patent this shit!"

* * *

"Tess!" You shouted the blonde's nickname, looking around.  
  
"(Y / N) ? Help me!"  
  
You, Cade and Shane looked up when you heard Tessa's voice a bit away from you.  
  
"Tess ? Tess!" You and Cade shouted, and you began to run, following Tessa's voice.  
  
After running a little, some robots that looked like wheels began to go towards you, and you and Cade began to shoot the robots.  
  
"C'mon! Move, move!"  
  
After turning to another hallway, you saw Tessa.  
  
"Tessa!" You and Cade exclaimed in relief, Cade opened his arms to embrace his daughter, but she drove on past the father.  
  
"Shane, I love you, I love you! You saved me!" Tessa said as she ran until she embraced him, and you walk up to stand beside Cade.  
  
"I know. I know" Shane replied, hugging Tessa.  
  
You silently laughed as Cade turn his gaze away.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you fot saving me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, he saved you, yeah." Cade turned his face again and then looked back at the two "Yep', you and Mr. 'Surrender' have much to talk about."  
  
"He saved me and your father too. You'd have to see him, I really mean it. He's our hero. Now, let's go, now!" You spoke, and all you've got to run, looking for the Autobots.

* * *

You were still running, looking for the Autobots, and you just go through a turbines of the ship.  
  
"Hey, Yeager Technology, you gonna invent something to handle this one ?" Shane asked as you all stopped running.  
  
"..." You remained silent, looking around "Follow me." You said, going on one way, and others follow you.  
  
Soon after, they were at the top, in front of some cables that were attached to a building.  
  
"Wow." Shane whispered to himself, staring at the height.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tessa said, also looking down.  
  
"Look down, and will be worse." You said "This is our only way out!" You spoke, climbing on top of the cables.  
  
"I'm not doing this! I'm not doing that!" Tessa said, panting.  
  
"Yes you are!" Cade said, jumping cables, and getting behind you.  
  
"Don't worry! These cables are unstable!" You tried to reassure Tessa.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Sweetie, you know that I'm here to protect you!" Cade said.  
  
"You had done very well!" Tessa exclaimed, sarcasm in her voice as she took Cade's hand.  
  
"Trust me and (Y/N) right now. We're going down, let's go." Cade said, taking Tessa's hand and crossing slowly, Shane behind the blonde.  
  
"Do not look down, okay ? Step. It's easy. C'mon!" You yelled.  
  
"Carefully, the cables are tuning up here!" Shane yelled, warning.  
  
After a few minutes, you were already starting to pull away a bit of the ship.  
  
"Just another step, okay ?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Tess, don't look down, okay ? We'll get to the building!" You cried out, holding onto a wire to your side.  
  
"Are you okay, Tess ?" Shane asked to her.  
  
"Keep steping!"  
  
"Oh my god, dad!"  
  
You looked back and saw Tessa kneeling on the cable where she was, looking down and gasping with fear.  
  
"Sweetie, you need to keep moving here, okay ?" Cade asked, looking at Tessa "C'mon!"  
  
"I'm freaking out!" Tessa said, looking at Cade and then to the ground.  
  
"You need to move now!"  
  
"I am not moving! I'll go back to the ship!" Tessa said, starting to crawl back.  
  
But when two jets passed just above her, she lost a bit of balance and she slipped one of her feet.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"You can't go back to the ship, honey!" Cade yelled to her  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
"You are not eighteen years old, and you gonna do what I say! And let's go!"  
  
"Tess, I have eighteen years, and I still doing what Cade says! And if you go back to the ship, you're gonna die!"  
  
After what you said, some robotic animals that resembled a dog mixed with a hyena, appeared in the ship.  
  
"We need to go this way, okay ? Not there, all right ?" Cade said, pointing to the building.  
  
"Talk to her, Romeo, now!" You called out to Shane.  
  
"C'mon, for God's sake!"  
  
"Do not start with me!"  
  
You've seen the animals roar and growl and start to walk the cables.  
  
Upon hearing the animals roaring robotic and growling on the ship, she began frenking out again "Oh my god, what's that ?"  
  
"Tess... One tip: Do not look back!" You yelled, looking at her.  
  
"Don't say that to me, now I want to turn around!" She said, looking at you and at Cade.  
  
"I-It's nothing major, sweetie!" Cade stammered, trying to calm his daughter.  
  
"Well, that means it's totally major!"  
  
"I have to point this gun in your direction, it gonna be like it's in your direction, but it's not!" Cade yelled  
  
You've seen the animals approaching you all even closer.  
  
"Better hurry." Shane told to the blonde.  
  
"You want to kill me ?"  
  
"I had to put my ass on that spaceship!" Cade exclaimed.  
  
"Shoot it!" Shane said to you and to Cade.  
  
"Get down now!" Cade yelled as he raised the gun with one hand.  
  
You and Cade used one hand to insure themselfs and the other to shoot the robots, causing them to fall, but when one of them fell, it's claws broke one of the cable, the others who were still on the ship began to bite the other cables that held you. And it made the cables where you were on began to sway.  
  
"Tessa! Wait!" Cade said as one of the cables was released "I'm coming to you! Tessa!"  
  
The cables they loosened a little, making you go down a bit, making you lie on the cable where you were and you can feel your heart start beating faster with the adrenaline that you were going through now. Before the robots continue to damage further the cables on the ship, Bumblebee arrived and shot the animals and stabbing them with his blade, but other robot jumped on Bumblebee's back and the other robots had already unleashed another cable, doing what you were loosen again.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tessa cried  
  
"I'm coming!" Cade shouted, crawling toward Tessa "Hold on!"  
  
You watch all the cables loosen with wide eyes, one of the cables hit in your head and knocking you and making you scream, you saw Bumblebee jump and catch one of the cables, and when you have gone through close to him, he took each of you, when he crashed into a building , you began to fall fast, but Bumblebee slowed when he hold on the building and all of you have stopped falling, and Bumblebee protected you all glasses falling.  
  
"You're the best, 'Bee!" Cade said, pointing to the Autobot, while the same deactivate his battle mask "You are the best!"  
  
"You damn allright - And do never forget that."  
  
"Did you see that ? Look at me!" Cade said, turning Shane's face toward him, "We're out the ship, right ?" Shane nodded.  
  
"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Friendly!" You looked up and saw Crosshairs upon in a gunship "Enemies ship are coming in hunt! Get out! Get out!" Crosshairs said, while slapping the back of the ship.  
  
Once the ship was close to you, you, Cade, Tessa and Shane went up on the ship.  
  
"Hold on there, I'll go with everything!" Crosshairs spoke as Bumblebee also climbed on top of the ship and the green mech started driving.  
  
When you look back, you saw 3 more ships behind you, Crosshairs deflected shots, doing some maneuvers.  
  
"We have three ships on it!" Cade said  
  
"No-shit Sherlock Holmes!" You said, with complete sarcasm voice "Crosshairs, tell me, could go on full power?"  
  
"I already like that little femme, she understand my language! Full power!" Crosshairs said, and the ship began to go faster, but the three ships continued to shoot you. "C'mon Bee! Take them out!"  
  
Bumblebee threw a hook towards a ship on the water and he lifted the ship, making one of the alien ships crashing into the human ship, and blow it up.  
  
"Good move, 'Bee!" Cade said.  
  
"This one's for you, a-hole!" Crosshairs made two missiles reach a drawbridge, and the pieces reached another ship, but more ships appeared and chased you.  
  
"We need to do something!" Shane said, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"Ah! I'm sick of this crap!" Crosshairs exclaims, heading toward the Bumblebee "You drive, I shoot!" He held Bumblebee and put him where he was before.  
  
"Hey! I'll take care of the gun, and you make this ship go faster!" Cade said, holding a mini-gun.  
  
"Listen up, class course: tracer ammunition Push and shoot, slide and reload!" Crosshairs said, pointing to the mini-gun.  
  
Cade looked at the mini-gun and then Crosshairs "What ?"  
  
"Push, punch, press, release!"  
  
"What you- What you talking about ?"  
  
"What do you mean ?" Shane asked.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Wait! Where are you going !?" Cade asked.  
  
"To lay some hate!" The green robot spoke, while putting his blue and red glasses.  
  
"Go on and crash them all, Crosshairs!" You said, looking at him.  
  
"You can count on me to this, little femme!" And with that, Crosshairs jumped off the ship and opens up a paraglider, and guns down ships, destroying them, in the air.  
  
"Push, punch, press, release!" Shane and Cade repeated what Crosshairs had spoken "Push, punch, press, release!"  
  
After speaking, the two managed to push the mini-gun and began shooting, you made your arm transform into a blaster, and you start to shoot with the two, one of the ships shoot at you but we we should, Shane shoot the ship and hit him, leaving him out of control and hit a building.  
  
"Yeah, I got one!"  
  
Then the two continued to shoot.  
  
"Guns kickass!" Cade said.  
  
"Yeah, they loved these weapons..." You muttered to yourself, without stopping to shoot the alien ships.  
  
"C'mon! He is near!" Cade said  
  
"Bee, gotta' move!" You cried to the yellow robot "Get down!" You yelled and everyone ducked to avoid being hit by the bridge where Bee went under  
  
"Bee, shoot!"  
  
Shane and Cade continued to shoot and they hit two ships. You saw Bumblebee driving the gunship up, and you have destroyed a bridge for you to go up, but the gunship was badly damaged and it was bearing down on several cars, and this made the alien gunship split in two, the part of the driver and the part where you were, the part where he had the gun, but then you stopped on top of another car hood.  
  
"That's was insane!"  
  
"Tess, (Y/N), are you okay?" Cade asked you two and you nodded in response  
  
Cade was the first to get off the ship, you were the second and you got to him, you looked down and saw a few blue bottles, and on the bottles have a "Bud Light".  
  
"Okay. Sir?" You looked back and saw a man coming out of the car where you fell over. "You better have insurance!"  
  
Cade looked at the ship and then to the man "Insurance ?" Cade approached the man while spoke "That's a freakin 'spaceship!" He grabbed the man by the shirt collar "You go make a insurance to that freakin' spaceship! Good luck with that, buddy!" He let go of the collar of the shirt man.  
  
Cade took a bottle "Your car ?" He opened the bottle with his hand and drank some and then throw it to the ground "(Y/N), give me my alien gun!"  
  
"Here." You took the gun and gave it to Cade.  
  
You and Cade helped Tessa go down the ship, and Cade was between you two, and he hugged you, as he kissed the head of both of you.  
  
"Trust your dad."  
  
"I will always trust you, dad." You spoke breathlessly.  
  
"All right." Tessa said, also breathlessly.  
  
You looked up behind to the sky, and you all see the huge ship where you were and you saw one of the smaller ships leave and you deduced that there was Optimus, Hound, Drift and Stormwave.  
  
Bumblebee transformed and you entered into him and all you left toward the ship with the other Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A cute Optimus X Reader moment!  
> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	9. Chapter 8 - Hong Kong and Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name_  
_(L/N) - Last name_  
 _(H/C) - Hair color_  
 _(E/C) - Eyes color_  
 _(F/C) - Favorite color_  
  
  
And now you were already far from the city, in an abandoned train yard, you come down to where the ship had landed and stopped when Bumblebee, you all went out and Bumblebee transformed.  
  
The first robot you saw was Stormwave, and when he saw you, he walked toward you in his dragon form and he bowed his head in your direction, you stroked the muzzle him, making him purr.  
  
"Let's give Bumblebee the good news: We have a ship now. We're leaving" Crosshairs said, as he sat where he was lying.  
  
"You, humans..." Optimus said, turning to you and Cade "After all that we've had done. You don't know what you have provoked yourself."  
  
"What ? What's now ? What are you talking about ? I'm doing the stuff!" Cade said  
  
"You don't see who controls who. Within that man-made protype I fought, I sense the presence-" You cut Optimus, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Of Megatron. Yeah, you're not only one who sensed his presence." You said, crossing your arms.  
  
"The Decepticon who started the Chicago war ?" Cade asked.  
  
"How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place, hm ? They had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads, and they were downloading their minds!" The little robot from before, Brains, said "And I as in charge of autopsy duty, no union, no benefits, no nothing! They hooked me up to Megatron, and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought! He fed them the science and the specs, all so he could build them a brand new body! Then he infected it with his evil nasty chromosomes! Total inside custom job! KSI might have named the body a snazzy name like Galvatron-" You cut the little robot.  
  
"but that's just Megatron reincarnated!" You finished in his place.  
  
"You knew this, and you didn't warn them ?" Tessa asked, holding on to an iron.  
  
"Little girl, you go into a pretty dark place when you're on death row. He's been playing KSI all this time, all so he could manipulate them into going after the Seed!" Brains spoke, still descending to the ground.  
  
"Wait, the Seed?" Shane asked, confused.  
  
"Those nasty soldiers that were chasing us, I saw them take something that they called 'The Seed'..." Tessa said, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Sixty million years ago, give or take an eon." Hound started to talk.  
  
"Thousands of planets were cyberformed with Seeds. They turned your life into our elemental metal. Our creators destroyed your species to make us." Optimus ended.  
  
"And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again! He wants to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and kill millions! He's going to show the world "Baby, I'm back!" " Brains added, walking.  
  
"The blast wave will incinerate that city into molten metal. He'll have enough to build a massive army, and annihalate your species for ever." Optimus spoke.  
  
"You dumb greedy bastards just brought extinction to yourselves!" Brains said, picking up a flower "Not my problem, though! I'm free at last! The whole thing worked out good for me! I'm walking."  
  
"One question." You spoke to the smallest robot "There, as well with Stinger and Galvatron, had yet another robot that I had not seen. Who was he or she ?" You asked while you crouched.  
  
"Oh, 'that' robot... They said that he's special, his name is Deathblade, he's a robot built with Skywave and Stormfire's mind."  
  
You kept silent and you stood up. "We have to take the Seed before Galvatron."

* * *

"Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing" Tessa said as you passed next to a train.  
  
"A place to sleep." Cade said, climbing the stairs of the train, and you followed him.  
  
"Yeah, just a another breakin' ." Shane said, hoping Tessa up the stairs.

* * *

You were inside the empty train, Tessa was sleeping with two armchairs beneath her, and you were sitting in another chair, looking out the window  
  
"You know, when I was your age, I liked to get a little wild. I liked cars, girls." Cade told Shane, and then sighed "But then (Y/N) camed, and then there was Tessa. And when she was born, all I ever wanted out of life was for her and (Y/N) to be happy and healthy and safe. Somehow I thought I'd always be enough to protect them." Cade paused, looking at you, that was looking at the window, and Tessa, that was sleeping. "But I won't be. I'll never be."  
  
Cade looked at Shane "So somebody better be to Tessa." And then, Cade looked out the window, toward where you was looking "And somebody better be to (Y/N)..." he said as he watched you close your (E/C) eyes and start to doze.  
  
"You mean Storm ?" Shane asked, looking at Cade.  
  
"No... I'm saying about Optimus." Cade whispered "... Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms."  
  
Shane was silent for a few seconds before speaking "... Well, thanks for not shooting me when you had the chance."  
  
"I'll have more."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that."

* * *

"We've intercepted encrypted communications." Drift said, as he removed two of his fingers of his audio receptors "Joshua Joyce is heading to his factory in Canton, in China."  
  
At this time, you, Shane and Cade were between two trains, Stormwave was in his dragon form and he put his head on your side, and you stroked him, Cade put the phone in his left ear, and you knew he was talking to Joshua "Hey, big shot." Cade looked at Shane and at you, and you two nodded "Your company's in serious trouble." Cade spoke on the phone as he walked forward.  
  
"You better have a damn good lawyer." Joshua heard you talking on the phone.  
  
"Really ? Well, you better have a great one 'cause you're about to be responsible for the annihilation of a city! Now, you listen to me: your tech has been hacked, your prototypes are infected, and now Galvatron is after that Seed! Look, I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me and one of my daughters. Now, you listen to me: your tech has been hacked, your prototypes are infected, and now Galvatron is after that Seed! Look, I know you have a conscience because you're an inventor, like me. Do not let Galvatron anywhere near that Seed! "  
  
"I control Galvatron. I created him."  
  
"I do that you know don't, your prototype has controling you." And with that, the phone call was over.

* * *

You approached the Autobots.  
  
"It's quick move to the other side of the world ?" Cade asked  
  
"Very ..." Drift started, passing on his sword hand "It's a spaceship."  
  
On hearing the sound of propellers, you looked up and saw a helicopter. You, Cade and Shane ran to where Tessa was, behind a tree, and you saw about ten police cars and a helicopter.  
  
"If we're driving, now is the time." Hound said, turning and beginning to walk toward the other Autobots. Stormwave, who was now on his bipedal form, looked back, but he stayed where he was, waiting for the final decision of the humans.  
  
After a short time in silence, Cade began to speak "I just want our lifes back. It's your call." Each time, the cars and the helicopter approached even more. "We're safe alone or we're safe with them ?" Cade asked again.  
  
You approached Tessa, and you put your hand on her shoulder "Tess... Sis...?" You made your unspoken question.  
  
Tessa just sighed, took your hand and she turned and began to walk toward the other Autobots, holding your hand, and you could have sworn she whispered the words you said to her when you two were children.  
  
"We're going to be always together."  
  
So you signaled Stormwave to follow both of you, you can hear Shane talking behind you "She is golden. Must have pulled her mother and sister."  
  
"I can't argue with that, kid."  
  
When you reached the Cybertronians, you saw the spaceship prepare for take off.  
  
"Move." Optimus said as motioned for you to go "We're retrieving the Seed. But we're done in defending the humans."  
  
"What ? Done ? What you mean 'done' ?" Cade said as he followed you and Tessa, who were already entering the spaceship, with Shane.  
  
"That's means "finished","see ya' ","goodbye"." Crosshairs spoke.  
  
"Well, they don't need you protecting them" You said, looking at Optimus "They have me and Stormwave to protect them when necessary." Stormwave just grunted in agreement and all of you entered the spaceship.  
  
When the spaceship began to take off, police cars stopped at a safe distance and you all started to go towards China.  
  
**~ Time Skip ~**  
  
The sun was beginning to rise, and since you left, you were awake.  
  
"When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that, did you ?" Cade asked, sitting next to the Optimus, which was was also sitting.  
  
"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed, to atone for YOUR mistakes ?" Opimus said, standing  
  
"What do you think being human means ? That's what we do." Cade said, and you went for the chat.  
  
"We make mistakes. Sometimes, out of those mistakes come the most amazing things."  
  
Cade looked at Tessa that was cuddling with Shane, and then to Optimus "When I fixed you, it was for a reward. That was it. That was why. The money. And it was me making a mistake."  
  
"Without it, you wouldn't be here..." You spoke and Optimus just blinked and turned his face.  
  
"So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what me and (Y/N) do." Cade started and you finished for him.  
  
"To look at all the junk and see the treasure." You finished, looking at Optimus. "You gotta have faith, Prime, in who we can be."  
  
And with that, you move away a little of his adoptive father and Prime, and you approach Stormwave. Cade and Optimus just look at you away.  
  
"... What do you feel about (Y/N) ?" Cade asked, turning his gaze to Optimus  
  
"...I  don't know, everytime that she speaks with me, stay with me and come to my side, my spark starts beating fast than normal." Optimus said, still looking at you "And I felt a huge pain in my chest when I saw her arm, on the day that you fixed me. And when I saw her crying, trying to save me even when she was hurt..."  
  
Cade laughed softly and he just said "You're in love with (Y/N)."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"You know, Optimus ..." Cade began, still looking at the (H/C)-haired girl "Since you transformed and give a beautiful scare into us, I felt that I could trust you to take care of (Y/N). And to be honest, these feelings continues until today. "  
  
Cade looks at the Prime's optics "From personal experience, have (Y/N)'s trust and friendship is the best thing of all, it's a very rare treasure. I'm trusting you to take care of her, and... " Cade trailed off, sighing "(Y/N) is counting on you, the robot she loves to take care of her too."  
  
**~ Time Skip ~**  
  
After a few hours, you were finally in China, more precisely in Hong Kong.  
  
"From here, me and Stormwave will lead you to Joshua Joyce." You talked to the other Autobots "Stormwave, let's go!" You said, transforming in your cybertronian form.  
  
Stormwave crouched a bit and you climbed on his back when you put your pedes  _(foot)_  in the Stormwave's stomach, it began to transform to hold your pedes.  
  
"(Y/N)." When someone called your name, you looked back and saw Optimus walking until he be on your right side "Be careful out there, okay ? It's not just Galvatron that we will face."  
  
"I know that, and don't worry, I'll be careful." When Optimus started to walk away, Stormwave turned his face toward you and he was crouching to him lie on the floor.  
  
"And Optimus..." You called the robot, and he stopped walking and turned, starting to walk back.  
  
"What's-" You didn't let the Prime continue his question, and you grabbed his face with both your hands, and you closed the space between you two, connecting your metal lips with his.  
  
When you felt Optimus kissing you back, you were kissing for two minutes, but before you two could deepen the kiss, you broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you." You whispered to him, and then, Stormwave get up from the ground and started running, when he jumped out of the alienship, he started flying and with that, you began to go towards to Joshua Joyce.  
  
**~ Time Skip ~**  
  
" _I found him!_ " Stormwave exclaimed as he pointed to a rooftop of a building with a claw of his right paw, you narrowed your eyes and you saw Joshua sitting on the rooftop with the Seed at his side, and he drank some thing in a box. When you heard some noises, you looked down, and you saw several prototypes.  
  
"We seem to have visitors." You speak, but you look back at the bald man.  
  
Once Joshua looked back, and when he saw the alienship, he raised, shouting 'No!' and he took the Seed.  
  
As soon as the ship approached the building, the ship capsized and the cabin at the back opened.  
  
"Joshua" Cade yelled his name.  
  
"Hey, bald man!" Hound also yelled his name... Well, more or less.  
  
"Hey, it's me! Hey!" Joshua yelled, with a raised hand.  
  
"Bring up the mallet! Let's go!" Cade yelled at the tip of alienship ramp, and Joshua approached the ramp. "Hurry up! Run!" Cade rushed him. "Hurry! C'mon!" When Joshua stood in front of the ramp, Cade rushed him again. "C'mon, give it to me! Now!"  
  
"It's look like we have company!" Hound said.  
  
When you looked down, you saw a car transform, and he looked a bit like Stinger. The robot fired three missiles, one of the missiles hit the engine of the alienship, the other was heading to you and Stormwave at high speed, and it made the dragon to dodge sharply, making you hold the dragon to come out and the another missile almost hit Hound, Bumblebee and the humans. And that made them leave the alienship ramp.  
  
"We're hit! We're hit!" Hound said, as he slid the ramp, the gun and the ammunition also slipped on the ramp.  
  
When the humans fell into the building rooftop, Stormwave landed in another building and he dug his claws into the building, to him not fall, you all looked at the alienship, the target engine smoke was coming out and the ship began to spin out of control, the ship hit a mountain full of grass, and then a piece of the ship leaving the ship went to the other side of the mountain, going to a canyon.  
  
" _Looks like it's just us right now._ " Once Stormwave said that, the humans began to run down the rooftop where they were, they ran to the tip.  
  
You looked down around, and you count ten robots, they were equal to the robot that had shot three missiles. The humans looked down the building, to the robots.  
  
"I count ten below!" Hound said.  
  
"Ten below!" You yelled on the air, confirming the number that Hound said.  
  
"I tought that you said that have one prototype infected." Cade said, looking at Joshua beside him.  
  
"Now he's got an operation control of all the fifty." And after that, Cade began to walk, and when he said ' _C'mon_ ', all followed him.  
  
You looked at the robots that were now climbing the buildings. You can see that they were planning to surround humans with the Seed.  
  
" _They are planning to surround them to take the Seed._ " Stormwave said, looking at robots and you may notice a predatory gleam in his optics.  
  
"Don't worry, Storm, soon it will be time for we hunt." You said, the dragon only groaned and he started to move his head, uneasily.  
  
"I may have started the apocalypse, but you brought your family. And that's, you know, terrible parenting." Joshua said to Cade, while everyone still walked.  
  
"I'm about one second away from knocking you out, taking the bomb and just leaving you here." Cade said, without looking at Joshua.  
  
"Please, do me the favour" The bald man muttered.

* * *

"Optimus, Autobots, you're alive ?" Hound asked using his radio, who was somewhere in his body, and then he shot one of the reddish robots.  
  
"C'mon!" Soon after Cade screamed, a missile nearly hit the four humans, making everyone fall to the floor and scream in surprise.  
  
Once Stormwave started flying, more missiles were fired toward Cade and others, who were running. You took your gun and shot one of the robots, which was next to the human building before Bumblebee could kill him, and he looked at you, which was flying between the building where 'Bee and humans were and where robot you were killed.  
  
"Hey!" He complained childishly to you, and if he were a human, you could tell he was pouting.  
  
"Too slow, 'Bee! " And with that, you move your pede, starting to control the direction of the dragon  **(A / N: Like Hiccup do with Toothless)**  and with that, you flew up.  
  
"Be back, be back! Enemie flank!" Hound exclaimed, while shoots with his mini-gun in a another reddish robot "We've got company below!" He said while he took a pistol, he jumped to another building while shoots in the robots que was in the ground and dodged the missiles that robots activated.  
  
But when Hound hits the wall of the other building, he got wedged in the building "My fat ass is stuck! Shoot 'em, 'Bee! (Y / N)!"  
  
Bumblebee jumped to the other building and shoots two missiles, and you shoot another missile, the three missiles go toward the three robots. But one robot, Stinger, jumped before the missiles hit the ground, he did a somersault on the ground, and then returned to shoot you.  
  
You looked at the humans and you see they entering an elevator, but when you heard a shot of human pistol, you looked at the building in front of the elevator and you saw James Savoy, the man that had invaded the Yeager property, that was destroyed. The humans in the elevator ducked and managed to dodge all the shots.  
  
" _Why the elevator door is not closing ?_ " Stormwave asked to you.  
  
"There's a lot of weight there."  
  
When you saw Cade go out of the elevator and yell ' _Hey! You want me ?_ ' and dodge the shots that Savoy fired, you would do Stormwave go pick Cade, but the missile passed at your side, quickly you move your pede and you deviated from the missile. As soon as you looked at the direction from which the missile had come from, you saw the same black and (F/C) Lamborghini Aventador from before, the Lamborghini transformed in his bipedal form.  
  
_"..."_ Stormwave was silent, as he looked at the robot's red optics " _Deathblade is so much like Skywave and Stormfire but at the same time, he is so different._ " The dragon said, and then he sighed " _It's like go back in the past when I fought with them and they earned my respect..._ " The dragon murmured wistfully " _(Y/N), let Deathblade with me._ "  
  
"What ? Of course not!" You protested, looking at the dragon, and holding one of his paw.  
  
" _(Y/N), the others will need you. I promised your parents that I would protect you with my life, you were lucky that Lockdown didn't shoot in your spark when he captured Optimus. I don't want you to die._ " Stormwave forced you out of his back and you got on top of another rooftop. " _(L/N)... This is **my**  fight._"  
  
You widened yours optics, you know that when Stormwave called you by your last name, it's because he was talking about much more than serious, and you let the dragon go, and after that, Stormwave took Deathblade with his claws and threw the robot away from where you were, and Stormwave was behind Deathblade, while screaming ' _It's hunting time!_ ', leaving you looking at him, almost crying. After 2 minutes, you jumped to the ground and when you were on the ground, you transformed into your alt-mode. And you began to drive toward the others Autobots.  
  
"Please... Don't you dare to die, Stormwave!" And that was the only thing you thought before accelerating and killing some prototypes in your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after eight chapters, finally, a Optimus X Reader kiss!  
> I am asking myself if I do a lemon chapter. I dunno...  
> And yes, the fic is finishing! But, maybe, I'll do another fic of Transformers, maybe a Scenarios, One-shots, but who knows ?  
> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime


	10. Chapter 9 - Hong Kong Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.

_(Y/N) - Your name  
(L/N) - Last name  
(E/C) - Eyes color  
(F/C) - Favorite color_  
  
  
When you arrived at the place where all were there, you saw Cade and Tessa embracing and you can tell that Cade had arrived now. You stopped your (F/C) Mustang in front of humans, but you didn't transformed, you stood there, not moving and without speaking, and Hound and Bumblebee were the only ones who noticed and they sent a confused and a corcerned look to you.  
  
"We got a real dilemma here, okay? I created incredible robots, it's all designed to kick that fat Transformer's ass!" Joshua said as he pointed to Hound with one of his fingers, and Hound stared at him. "So, really, this is a no-win situation. It's over."  
  
Hound took his cigarette from his mouth and he flicks his cigar at Joyce, that hitted his back, while saying "That was mean."  
  
Joshua turned to the Autobot "Hey! I'm sorry if you can't hold on the truth!"  
  
When you accelerated your engine, Cade turned to you as well as Tessa approached you "(Y/N), where's Stormwave ?" Cade asked as soon as he noticed that the dragon wasn't with you as he always was.  
  
"He's... He's..." You stammered, your voice started to get shaky, you backed up to stay at a safe distance and you transformed in your bipedal form. "I... I left him behind... He's fighting Deathblade..." You finally spoke, and you sat on the floor with one of your servos  _(Hands)_  in your blue and (E/C) optics.  
  
Feeling your sadness, Tessa poked you and you take your servo of your optics and you looked at her, you let your servo in front of her and she climbed, and let your servo in your chestplate, and Tessa hugged you, while saying  _'It's okay, he's going to be okay.'_  
  
"Optimus, what are our orders on these humans? Can I squish the bald guy?" You heard Hound speak, and you could say that he was talking with Optimus with his comm-link.  
  
After 5 seconds, you put two of your digits  _(Fingers)_  in your audio-receptor  _(Ear)_  "Hey, Optimus, if you see a cybertronian Giganotosaurus Carolinii, a dinosaur similar to Tyrannosaurus Rex, tell him that I send a 'Hello, my old friend', his name is Darkclaw."  
  
"I will, and it's really good to know that you're fine." When you heard Optimus' voice, you had to hold yourself to not smile. You removed your digits of your audio receptors and you left Tessa on the floor.  
  
"Let's go!" You said, transforming in your vehicle mode, Bumblebee and Hound did the same and all of you drive to the streets of Hong Kong.  
  
 **~Time Skip~**  
  
You were between Hound and Bumblebee, Hound was in your front and Bumblebee was behind you, you all were in your vehicle modes, and all the humans estavam correndo deseperadamente, Cade and the others was on the street too.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Cade said, holding on Hound and he looked at you and Bumblebee "(Y/N), Bee, go!"  
  
You drove until you stand beside Hound and you accelerated a little, Bumblebee was behind you. A few seconds later, a missile hit the ground, knocking two cars slightly ahead of you and you transformed in your bipedal form, Bumblebee and Hound doing the same.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta' move! Let's go, move!" Cade yelled, running up to a cover, the others following him. "Tessa! Tessa get over here! C'mon, here!" Cade take Tessa to the cover.  
  
Dodging a missile, you stood in front of the humans, reloading your gun.  
  
"Stay behind me! I'll cover you! If I stop covering you, that means I'm dead. But that ain't going to happen." Hound said to Cade, and a missile passed at his side, and he shoots the robot with his mini-gun. "Take that!"  
  
When you feel a little shot in your back, you turned and shot in the head of a robot "Headshot!"  
  
"I'm a wicked warrior robot!" Hound said, dropping his mini-gun from his hand and taking others guns in his back "Ow! Damn!" He yelled, when he took a shot in the back.  
  
"C'mon, you need to move now! I'll cover you!" You yelled to the humans, shooting at the robots, and when the humans start to run, you follow them, killing some robots.  
  
"We gotta more enemies comin' under the street!" Hound yelled, doing a somersault on the ground to dodge another missile and shooting at robots "Go!"  
  
The humans hide behind some pillars, like Bumblebee and you "Bee, (Y/N), forward! Cover fire!" Bumblebee shot a robot and then fired two missiles, and you shot a missile.  
  
"We're surrounded!" Joshua yelled, and you don't hear the rest of his words, as you transformed in your vehicle mode, and when the humans entered a big glass box. You parked the Mustang in the street and your human form was out of the car, holding your gun that now had human size, you also entered the big glass box.  
  
"Wow!" You said, looking around you "Nice hideout!" You said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, this is the perfect place to hide, a big glass box! Nobody will find us here!" Joshua exclaimed in sarcasm and he dropped some things that were on top of a table.  
  
"You stay here. I'll protect you, even if that means I'll have to die!" You said, and you disappeared as if you were a hologram and the Mustang transformed again. You get one of your guns and you get your sword. And you starts to kill some robots.  
  
"They surrounded in the flanks everywhere!" Hound yelled, as he killed another robot "Help me out here! Shoot in everything that moves!"  
  
"C'mon Cade! Shoot!" You yelled as you killed two robots with your sword and you shoot at another robot's head. You could see Cade break a glass with his elbow, and he starts to shoot with his alien gun.  
  
"Hound." When you called the robot at your side, he looked at you and you continued to talk "I'll try to climb a building, can you cover me?" You asked and he nodded, you kept your gun and your sword and you began to climb a building, Hound starts to shoot at the robots that was aiming to shoot at you.  
  
When you climbed the building, you get your sniper as you yelled a  _'Thanks!'_  to Hound, and you starts to shoot to some robot's heads. Some robots managed to climb the building where you were. And you get your sword and starts to kill them. But one robot on the ground shoot your back and you falled from the building. When you hitted the ground, the same robot that shoot at your back, it stabbed in your stomatch, and you screamed in pain.  
  
When you were going offlined, and your optics began to darken, losing the blue and (E/C) glow. You could hear a "I'm a fat ballerina who takes scalps and slits throats!" from Hound, and that make you laugh quietly, and the blue and (E/C) glow of your optics came back, brighter than before. And you punched the robot on it's face, making it's blade leave your stomach, and you get your sword that was on the ground and you cut off the head of the robot.  
  
 **"I'm too stubborn to die."**  You said as the robot's body falled on the ground. You removed the green energon of your mouth.  
  
When you heard a roar behind you, you turned and you saw a big cybertronian Giganotosaurus Carolinii running toward you, it was silver and black, with yellow optics. And you recognized the robotic dinosaur as Darkclaw. When he stopped in front of you, he lay on the floor, and you mount around his neck, riding the dinosaur.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Darkclaw." The dinosaur only groaned "Let's go!" Darkclaw roared and he starts to run.  
  
After some minutes, you could see some robots in front of you "Okay, Darkclaw, are you ready?" The dinosaur groaned again "I still remember the first time I met you, it was two days after my carries  _(Parents)_  sent me to Cade." You jumped off from Darkclaw and you stabbed some robots while Darkclaw bit the others robots and left them in two pieces. When you two finished, Darkclaw lowered his neck as he ran and when he passed next to you, you climbed into his neck again.  
  
Darkclaw climbed one building with his claws and with his sharp teeth from his mouth. And he was jumping from a building to another, until you could see Optimus, Drift and Crosshairs, with another four robotic dinosaur. Optimus was riding a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Drift was riding a Triceratops, and Crosshairs was riding a Spinosaurus, and the dinosaur that had nobody riding it, was a Pteranodon.  
  
"They started a party and not called us? Well, let's break into this party." You said, and Darkclaw jumped to the ground, when he hit the ground, he ran towards the Dinobots, that start to ran. When you reached the Dinobots, you were at Optimus' side and Darkclaw roared.  
  
"You know, I was worried about you. Because Darkclaw can be... Really aggressive." You said, looking at Optimus.  
  
"Yeah, I fighted him. He's a great warrior. And I can see that besides your carries, Ratchet and Stormwave, they wasn't the only Cybertronians that you meet."   
  
"Yeah, I meet Darkclaw two days after my carries sent me to Cade, when me and Stormwave was trying to find Cade, me and Stormwave found Darkclaw on a forest and then, we lived with him on the forest, until Lockdown catch him."  
  
And with that, you all continued to kill some robots, and now, you could see the Stinger on top of Bumblebee and another one. The Tyrannosaurus Rex, Grimlock, spit fire toward the other robot and bit it and Bumblebee pulled Stinger out of him.  
  
"Optimus and (Y/N) is here!" You could hear Hound yell.  
  
When Bumblebee killed another reddish robot, Optimus yelled to Bee to jump to the Pteranodon, Strafe. And when Bumblebee jumped, the Pteranodon catched Bumblebee with his claw, and Stinger catch Bumblebee's pede. And now, the two was fighting on Strafe's back, as Strafe aided Bumblebee as he battled Stinger. When Bumblebee, Strafe and Stinger starts to fall in one building made of glass, you could swear you heard Bumblebee say  _'Uh oh'_ , and it made you laugh. When the three hit the ground, Bumblebee snatched the Stinger's head, and threw the body away, shooting on the robot's chest. He get Stinger's head and put in one of his hands  
  
"I hate cheap knockoffs." And after that, Strafe munched Stinger's head.  
  
After a while, you heard a engine behind you and Darkclaw turned his head, and you saw the black and (F/C) Lamborghini Aventador. You pointed to the car with your sword "You! You are Deathblade, right !? Where is Stormwave !?"  
  
The Lamborghini transformed in his bipedal form, and he was with a servo behind his back and the decepticon smiled cockly "I came here just to bring you a small gift!"  
  
He removed his hand from behind his back and he threw a head toward you, the head came rolling toward you until it stops. Darkclaw lowered his head and you approached and when you recognized the head, you widened your optics... The head belonged to Stormwave.  
  
"He was a perfect and very strong opponent, but I was just stronger than him." The decepticon said, placing his hands on his waist.  
  
"You..." You murmured  **"YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"**  You screamed, and Darkclaw roared loudly.  
  
Darkclaw start to run towards Deathblade, and you hold your sword tighly. When Darkclaw was secluded enough, he turned, still running, and his tail came into contact with Deathblade's waist on the left side, making the Decepticon go toward the wall of a building. Before the Decepticon could recover himself from the impact, you were already in front of him, and you held him by the neck.  
  
"I have a Dinobot at my side, you really thought only you will be enough to defeat us?" You mocked the Decepticon, holding his neck tighly "Don't worry, you will die in a quick way."  
  
An with that, you let go of the neck of the black and (F/C) robot, and you took him to near where the Dinobot was, and before the mech could say something, you stabbed him right where his Spark was and Darkclaw bit the mech's head, and munched the head. You walked toward Stormwave's head, and you knelt near the head.  
  
"Ooh, Stormwave" You said, putting you servo on top of the dragon's head, while a few tears escaped from your opctics "If I wasn't stupid enough to let you battle him alone, maybe, you would be alive now..."   
  
Darkclaw approached you, and he groaned, when you looked at him, he was lying on the ground, and if he could speak, he was saying ' _It's time to go, the others are waiting us._ ', you just rubbed your tears with your servos, you got the dragon's head and you got up from the ground.  
  
"Yes... It's time to go." You said, as you rode the dinosaur, you put Stormwave's head in front of you, between your metalic legs, and you put your sword on your back, as you held on Darkclaw, the robotic dinosaur started running toward the others.  
  
 **~Time Skip~**  
  
Right now, you were in front of Optimus. And you were looking to the humans.  
  
"Awesome job!" Joshua exclaimed  
  
"YOU!" Optimus pointed to the humans with his sword.  
  
"Who?" Joshua asked, and Cade stared at him.  
  
"You." Cade said, grabbing and pushing Joshua.  
  
"Step forward!" Joshua did as Optimus said. "Your science will be held accountable for humanity's extinction!" Optimus said, pointing to the bald man with his sword.  
  
"Okay, I get it with the whole socio-biological ethics thing dilemma..." Joshua started.  
  
"There are some things that shouldn't be invented." Cade finished for him.  
  
And after that, Grimlock roared at Joshua's face, a red light was in his mouth, who screamed like a girl, but after Grimlock finished, Darkclaw was the next, and inside his mouth, had a yellow light, and it really looked like Darkclaw was going to ate the human, and this made Joshua scream like a girl again.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"We'll lead you out of the city. Get that Seed to the hills." Optimus said, as he made Grimlock turn and started to walk.  
  
The humans turned and runned towards Drift.  
  
"Use this car." Drift said, as he pointed to a blue van.  
  
"They almost ate me!" As you turned and you dismounted the Dinobot, you could Joshua yell, making you sigh.

* * *

Now, the Autobots was in their vehicle modes, and you was in Optimus' side. The Dinobots was following you all. And you put Stormwave's head inside your vehicle mode.  
  
"(Y/N)... Where is Stormwave ?" When Optimus mentioned your ex-guardian's name, you held your tears  
  
"He's dead..." You said, and you can't hold your voice to be trembling anymore "I-If I had not left it behind to fight alone ... He would still be alive now... It's all my fault."  
  
"(Y/N), it's not your fault. He did that to protect you. He's in a better place now, he's with the Allspark  _(Source of life for the Transformers)_." Optimus said, comforting you.  
  
"... Optimus?" You called him, and he 'hm'ed, and you continue "When this finish... You are going to leave Earth, isn't it ?" You asked, and you tried to hide the sadness in your voice.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, after we finish this, I'll have to go." He answered quietly.  
  
"..." You just stayed in silence "You promise that you'll visit us ? You promise that you will visit me ?"  
  
After five seconds of silence, Optimus finally answered "Yes, I promise that I will."  
  
You chuckled "Do  **not**  make me hunt you out there."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
After that, you hear Darkclaw groan to you, and you understand that groan as a problem. When you looked to the sky, you could see ships, cars and other things on the air, and you could see Lockdown's ship, with something that remembered you a vortex. And then, all the things that was on the air, started to fall, an the van where the humans was, stopped before a ship could hit the van, then the van starts to back up. And you transformed in your bipedal form, and you runned back, and when a container was going to hit the van, you removed the container from the way.  
  
"Get cover!" Optimus yelled.  
  
When a large amount of water reached Optimus, and made him fall, you noticed that there has humans too.  
  
"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus yelled as he get up from the ground.  
  
When you were about to transform in your vehicle mode, you saw the Triceratops, Slug, and Darkclaw, being sucked into Lockdown's vortex. But Strafe catched the two with his two tails. And this made you sigh in relief and you mounted Darkclaw.  
  
 **~Time Skip~**  
  
"Bumblebee! (Y/N)!"   
  
When you heard Tessa yell your names, Darkclaw started to run faster, as Strafe with Bumblebee riding him was in front of you.  
  
"Hey!" You yelled, raising your said.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Bumblebee used his radio to talk as you and him made the Dinotbots stop in front of the humans  
  
"C'mon!" Cade said as he starts to run and you and Darkclaw starts to run toward where Optimus and the others was.

* * *

"Hiya!" You screamed as you jumped to a gunship and cut it in a half with the robots inside it with your sword, and you fell on the Dinobot's neck.  
  
"Get cover!" Optimus yelled as he take a shot from a gunship, making the mech fall on the ground.  
  
Two gunships was flying towards you and the Triceratops, Slug, that was in your side.  
  
"Yahoo!" You screamed when Darkclaw and Slug jumped to bite the gunship, removing the gun from the ship.  
  
When the Dinobots stopped in front of Optimus, you could see the humans.  
  
"Cade." Optimus said as he stand up "Autobots, get this bomb to the bridge and out of the city!" Optimus exclaimed as he pointed to the bomb.  
  
"Dad!" Tessa called her father as she looked to Lockdown's ship in the sky.  
  
"Oh shit!" You yelled as you was getting sucked into Lockdown's vortex.  
  
You tried to hold on something, but it was in vain, because the thing was metal, and it was being sucked too, or the thing would break. The only thing that was holding you, was a part of a building, and Optimus was at your side. The Dinobots tried to hold on something, but they failed to. Before one of the Dinobots were sucked into the vortex, with a battle cry, you and Optimus shotted the vortex, destroying it, and you all falled to the ground.  
  
"(Y/N), stay here and protect the humans!" Optimus said as he stand up, you just hold his servo.  
  
"But you can't win a battle with Lockdown alone! I did this with Stormwave and now he's dead, I will not do that with you! I don't want to lose you!" You yelled, as you stand up, still holding his hand.  
  
Before you could continue to talk, Optimus pulled your hand strong enough to bring you to him, and it made you lean on his chest, and when you looked up  **(A/N: You were big enough for your head to be the size of Optimus' robotic collarbone.)** , your metal lips were connected with Optimus' mouthplate, and you closed your optics, kissing the mech in front of you. When you split the kiss, you could feel your face heat.  
  
"I love you." Optimus muttered loud enough for you to hear, as he kissed your faceplate.  
  
"I love you too... And you know, now, it will be harder to let you go fight against Lockdown alone." You muttered, looking at his optics.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Said the mech that already died, but was revived by the human ally, Sam Witwicky." (A/N: On the second movie) You replied, and the mech only sighed.  
  
"I'll be careful this time. Don't tell me that you don't trust me."  
  
You hesitate for a while, but you nodded "All right, I'll let you go, but if you dare to die. I'll go to the Allspark, just to bring you back, even if it means I have to sacrifice my spark." And after that, you let him go.  
  
"It's you and me now." Optimus said as he pulled his sword from his shield and he starts to run.  
  
You approached Darkclaw, as you still looked at Optimus that was running "Does let him go alone was a good idea?" You asked to the Dinobot, that started to look at Optimus too.  
  
The Dinobot groaned, for the others, was only a groan, but for you, he was talking  _ **"Do whatever your spark want you to do."**_  
  
"Who knew that someone as aggressive as  _you_ , you know give great advice." You smiled, and you saw Cade runing towards where Optimus was going.  
  
You transformed in your vehicle mode, and you drove until you stop in front of Cade, and you opened your passenger's seat door, Cade sit in the passenger's seat with his alien gun in his hands and when you closed the door, you drive towards where Optimus was going.  
  
You stopped in a nearby factory and you opened your door, when Cade exit your vehicle mode, you transformed in your bipedal mode. You get your two cybertronian pistols and you and Cade hid to avoid being seen by the two robots. Cade was hide in a broken structure, and you were hide in another broken structure, that was big enought to hide you perfectly. When you were about to see what is happening in the robots' fight, you heard a human pistol, and when you saw, Cade dropped his alien gun, and a old man, Harold Attinger, was shooting at Cade, and he took aim at Cade's chest as he approached Cade.  
  
"It takes patience to make a man." Harold said "The patience to watch, and wait, to protect all of us, quietly, for God and country, without any recognition at all."  
  
You could see Optimus kick Lockdown to a wall and he took his battle mask off, while he yelled "Cade!"  
  
"There's no good aliens, or bad aliens, Yeager!" Harold exclaimed, while pointing at the two mechs "It's just us and them." Before the old mand could finish, you reloaded one of your pistols and you took aim at the man "And you choose them."  
  
When Harold said that, Optimus shoot at Harold, as the same time as you. And when you saw, Harold had a hole on his chest and on his stomach.  
  
"Anytime!" Cade said, looking at the man.  
  
When you looked at Optimus, you saw Optimus going to punch Lockdown's face, but the same only dodged the punch, and kicked the Prime to the same wall where he was. When Optimus was going to stand up, Lockdown kicked his head, making Optimus sit on the ground, Lockdown get Optimus' sword and impaled Optimus through the Prime's chest with his own sword and pinning him to a concrete pillar, making the Prime scream in pain.  
  
"You saved a human rather than save yourself? You bring shame upon us all!" Lockdown said, mocking, while holding Optimus' head.  
  
This vision has made your spark tighten painfully in your chestplate. You just got your other gun, and you came out of your cover, as Cade, and you two shot at Lockdown. When Lockdown turned, Optimus kicked his foot, causing him to fall on one knee, as Lockdown shoot to you and to Cade, Cade was already in other cover and you just dodged the shot. And you two shoot again, disarming Lockdown.  
  
When you heard a engine at your side, you go to a cover, next to Cade, and when you looked at your side, you saw Bumblebee in his alt-mode. And when Bumblebee stopped, Tessa and Shane exited the black and yellow Camaro.  
  
"She never listens. Never." Cade said, looking at the three.  
  
" _Never._ " You agreed with him.  
  
 You transformed in your vehicle mode. When Bumblebee drove by your side, you started to run with him, and when you have passed in front of Optimus, he spoke to you two.  
  
"I gave you an order!"  
  
You two just ignored him, and you and Bumblebee throwed a truck towards Lockdown, which when hit him, he falled on one knee, and Bumblebee attack him, before Lockdown would hit him with his blade, Bumblebee dodged the blade and he put both of his hands on the floor, kicking Lockdown's chest with one pede, and with the other, he kicked Lockdown's face, and the battle continued, with you in the middle.  
  
Cade approached, shooting at Lockdown with his alien gun, helping you and Bumblebee with the battle, and Lockdown was kicked away by you, he shoot at Bumblebee.  
  
 _Ooh ooooooh ooh  
  
Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know_  
  
"Get out of here now!" Cade yelled to Tessa and Shane, while approaching, and the couple enter a tow truck.  
  
"Hey, you!" Cade yelled, as Lockdown got you by your neck, and when Cade shot, Lockdown let you go.  
  
"Cade, (Y/N), get out of here! This is my fight!" Optimus yelled, as he tried to remove his own sword from his chest.  
  
When Bumblebee was going to kick Lockdown's head, Lockdown grabbed Bumblebee by his pede "It's MY fight now" Lockdown throwed Bumblebee to the ground "And you're all gonna die!"  
  
When Lockdown shot Cade, he only dodged the shot and Lockdown shot you, the shot only hitted your left arm. But that doesn't stopped you, you punched Lockdown face and you knelt, just to Cade shot Lockdown on his back.  
  
"Go! Go!" When you heard Tessa scream, you became aware of Shane driving the tow truck.  
  
You continued to fight Lockdown and Cade was shooting at him. When you saw the white tow truck, you was out of the way of the cable where the hook was. And the cable made Lockdown fall to the ground near to Cade, and Lockdown tried to hit the Yeager with his blade, but Cade just dodged the blade, and shot. When you shot Lockdown's leg, he fell to his knees. But at the same time, he managed to hit both your legs with his blade, making you fall near to Cade. And when Lockdown was going to stab Cade, you grab your sword to stop his blade. And before he would shot your face, Cade shot his arm where his gun was. You two continued to fight, until the bounty hunter was in top of you two as he disarmed you and Cade.  
  
"You see my face, your life is done!" He exclaimed as he pointed his blades right to Cade and he took aim to your spark with his gun.  
  
But when he was about to stab Cade and shot at your Spark, Optimus jumped with his sword and he stabbed Lockdown in his chest, making him fall next to Cade and you put your servos on Cade's body, to protect him from the sparks leaving from Lockdown's chest, and Lockdown vomited green energon, before Optimus slices the bounty hunter in half, and more green energon leave Lockdown's body, and you remove your servos from Cade's body.  
  
"Honor to the end." Optimus said, as he straightened, and you and Cade get up from the ground.  
  
 _Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know._  
  
"You know what, Optimus ? You've been really careful to the point that Lockdown stabbed your chest." You said to the robot, as you smiled, and the mech chuckled.  
  
The peaceful moment was finished when missiles hit a wall behind you, and you and Optimus looked at the explosion. Optimus put the tip of the bottom of his shield, and the humans starts to run to the back of the shield.  
  
"Hurry!" When Optimus said that, the humans was already on the back of his shield as Optimus get one of Lockdown's grenades. "Quickly, I'll set off Lockdown's grenade, (Y/N) catch the humans and hold on tight!"  
  
When you catched the humans, Optimus hold you in bridal style, and you whispered a 'Hold on tight.' to the humans. And after that, Optimus activate the grenade and he uses rocket boosters to escape. When you were all flying, you could see the grenade destroy last of the KSI drones.

* * *

Now, Optimus landed in a waterfront, where polices and the military, Hound, Drift an Crosshairs were, he put you on the ground, and you put the humans on the ground. You see Tessa embracing her father.  
  
"Kind of nice being your hero for a change." Cade said, hugging his daughter.  
  
"You always were, all my life." Tessa answered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I  _really_  feel excluded from the family!" You exclaimed, with mock sadness, while you were kneeling near them.  
  
"We love you, (Y/N)!" The Yeagers said, at the same time.  
  
"I love you too, I just don't hug you now, because I'm in my cybertronian form."  
  
Cade and Tessa split the embrace "Let's go to graduation, huh ?" Cade asked, and Tessa nodded, smiling and removing her hair from her face. When you stand up, you see Cade hugging Shane too, and that made you smile.  
  
"Optimus." You called him, while you turned to face him "Well, Lockdown is offline  _(Dead)_ , but Galvatron is still out there, _online (Alive)_ , you know that one time you'll have to came back on Earth."  
  
"Yes, I know." After this, Optimus hugged you, and you hugged back "I'll miss you in this time." He whispered.  
  
You only chuckled "Don't worry, if you take a long time to, at least, visit me or us, I'll hunt you and bring you back, but don't think that I'll do this gently." He chuckled back.  
  
"I know, I'll try to visit you and the others." He kissed you, and you kissed back, smiling on the kiss.  
  
When you broke the kiss, you looked at the Yeagers and to Shane, and them was hugging theirself.  
  
"We can't go home, Dad. It blew up." Tessa said, as she looked at you and at Cade.  
  
You saw Joshua approaching them "I believe I can help you with that." And after he says that, Cade embraces him in a hug.  
  
You approached Joshua and you knelt near him "Thank you for that, Mr. Joyce." He only nodded and you walked away approaching Optimus. For far, you could see Bumblebee and the Dinobots on their bipedal mode coming.  
  
"Brave warriors...." Optimus started, and Grimlock and Darkclaw roared, raising their guns, and the others Dinobots only transformed on ther alternative modes "You are free!"  
  
"I'll ride with you anytime, Spike!" Crosshairs said to Scorn, as Grimlock and Darkclaw also transformed on their alternative mode.  
  
"I'll visit you, Dinobots, that's for sure!" You said to all of them, Grimlock and Darkclaw only roared, Darkclaw approached you and you stroked his muzzle, making him purr like Stormwave always does. And than, the Dinobots starts to run away.  
  
"This Seed, belongs to our creators, whoever they are." Optimus started as the Autobots and the humans was around him, and you at his side "There remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take the Seed where it can never be found." Optimus said, as he take the Seed.  
  
"Will we ever..." You started to do the question.  
  
"... See you again?" Cade finished the question, as he looked at you and than to Optimus, and you looked to the Prime.  
  
"Cade Yeager, (Y/N) (L/N), I do not know. But whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul." He said, looking at the sky and then to the Autobots "Defend this family, Autobots. As they have you. Defend all they can be." Optimus turned to your side, and he lifted you metalic chin, and he kissed you "I'll see you again...  **Sweetspark**."  
  
And after that, he walked to be in a safe distance, and than, with his rocket boosters, he blasts off into space. And you all just looked at him.  
  
  
 **"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here, are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my Creators: leave planet Earth alone, 'cause I'm coming... for you!"**

  
_Nobody can save you now  
The king is crowned  
It's do or die  
Nobody can save me now  
The only sound  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Is the battle cry  
Nobody can save me now  
It's do or die..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Unfortunately, this story is finished (Or not...) But it's finished for now, because I'll continue with the next movie (That will come on 2017... I have to wait two years... ;-;)  
> Maybe I'll draw Deathblade, Stormwave and Darkclaw's images, if I draw, I'll put here.  
> And again, I asked if a do a Lemon chapter, so... I do that chapter ?
> 
> If some words is wrong from the movie, please, help me to write in the right way!
> 
> Transformers 4 © Hasbro  
> The pictures doesn't belong to me.  
> Stormwave, Stormfire and Skywave © Me  
> You © Optimus Prime  
> Music: Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons


	11. Chapter 10 - Finally Found You (WARNING: LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (L/N) is daughter of a Cybertronian, Stormfire, with a half-human and half-Cybertronian, Skywave. But the two of them left her in the hands of their best friend, Cade Yeager, on her 12 years old, but the two could never go back to get her.  
> And because of that, Cade and Tessa became (Y/N)'s new family.  
> But what happens when a old rust truck that her adoptive father had bought, was the Leader of her true parents? And what would she do if she fell in love with him?
> 
> I don't own the images, the characters and the movie.  
> Also posted on Wattpad, on Deviantart and on Quotev.  
> Watch out, lemon chapter in the final.

_(Y/N) - Your name  
(P/N) - Pet's name  
(F/C) - Favorite color  
(F/S) - Favorite show  
(E/C) - Eyes color  
(B/S) - Breast size  
(S/C) - Skin color  
(D/H) - Dominant hand  
(H/L) - Hair length_  
 _(H/C) - Hair color_  
  
  
It's been two years and a half since Optimus Prime left the planet Earth. As you said, you always visited the Dinobots once or twice a week, and with the help of Darkclaw, you've found the Stormwave's body, and then you were trying to revive Stormwave, as before, uniting the head with the body, and repairing him.  
  
You were already beginning to get angry with this as Optimus didn't visit you during those two years, he didn't sent a one single message to you, signaling that he was alive, or that he was fine. And that angered you, but worried you at the same time. What if he was really hurt? Or worse... What if he had  _died_? He even had said that his own creators wanted his head. So you spent the half of the year just to look for him. You even asked for help to Cade, to the Autobots and, damn, you even begged for help to the Dinobots.  
  
But everything always went to the same result, which is without a single sign of Optimus. The only thing that made you believe he was still alive, it was because you felt it in your Spark. And your own spark wouldn't lie to you... Would it?

* * *

Now you were in your human form, a cappuccino  **(A/N: Or any drink that has caffeine.)**  cup on your side, in front of 4 computers, all of them showed signs in Cybertronian language, all showed signs of the last time Optimus Prime left his sign there. The last time he left a sign, was on Cybertron. And you were doing your best to find him, or at least, to let your threat to him.  
  
When you were about to give up looking for him by now, one of the computers refereed and when you looked, there showed that it found the latest sign of Optimus Prime. When you press a button, you waited until Optimus take this call.  
  
" _Who's there?_ " Optimus asked in Cybertronian language.  
  
When you heard his voice, you had to hold yourselft to not sigh in relief and not to cry.  
  
"I warned you to not make me hunt you..." You said, and you could feel Optimus wide his optics.  
  
"(Y/N)!?"  
  
"You have a maximum of three days until you get back here." You said, ans you added "And if you don't come back, now I have your sign locked here, and I'll chase you and bring you back to Earth on punch and kick, and you know that I'm not joking." And then, you hung up the call.  
  
"You're so screwed, Optimus Prime." You said, as you take your cup and you drank the cappuccino.  
  
 **~Time Skip - Two days~**  
  
Since you now was 20 year old, you were allowed to live alone, one day, Joshua was stopped by armed and masked thieves, if you weren't around, probably Joshua was dead, when you have saved him, Joshua had given [this](http://i.imgur.com/FMVmdB2.jpg) house as a gift of thanks to you. Although you found the house a bit exaggerated because it was pretty big for you to be living alone, even though you have a pet.  
  
[(P/N)](http://i.imgur.com/85cOsrj.png), (he/she) was one of Lockdown's prisoners, (he/she) was living on the streets since Lockdown was now dead. One day, you found (him/her) in an alley when you were returning to your home a year later that Optimus left, (he/she) was badly damaged, and (he/she) was unconscious, you took (him/her) to your house, explained (his/her) situation to Cade, and you two fixed (him/her) and since (he/she) lived with you.  
  
You were laying on your (F/C) couch in the [living room](http://i.imgur.com/fzAffYQ.jpg) of your home, watching (F/S), and sometimes, texting to your friend, Alexandra  **(A/N: If this is your name, then choose another name for your friend)** , and to Tessa, you were wearing your [pyjamas](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=171454492), that was a dark gray shirt and light gray shorts, (P/N) was laying at your side on the couch, (he/she) was sleeping deeply. When you were about to sleep, your bell rang.  
  
You stand up from the couch quietly to not wake (P/N) up, and, without putting your shoes, walking barefoot, you walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" You asked, while you held the handle.  
  
"Why don't you guess?" A deep male voice spoke, and you immediately recognized the voice.  
  
You looked from your magic door eye, and you saw a tall [man](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/8/16/_opt.jpg) who appears to be in his 26 years or so, he had white skin, his hair went halfway up the neck, were slightly messy and were smooth and soft, giving a feeling of want to mess his hair, and it was in a tone between dark blue and black. His eyes were electric blue. He was wearing a blue with red flames and silver armor.  **(A/N:More or less like the image.)**  
  
You smiled as you as you recognized the person, but for you to have some fun, you decided to pretend not to know the person.  
  
You opened the door "Who are you?" You asked, in mock confusion,  
  
"You're really not recognize me?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow, his electric blue eyes shining in sorrow.  
  
"Who knows?" You asked, smiling softly, you put your hands behind his neck, you pulled him down strongly, connecting your lips with his, but this time, you kissed his fleshy lips, rather than metal lips, but the feeling was still the same.  
  
When you two parted the kiss, your lips was brushing his.  
  
"I missed you... Optimus." You said, between kisses.  
  
"I missed you too..." He said softly, pecking your lips and kissing your forehead.  
  
"How... ?" You started to do your question.  
  
"Cade and Darkclaw helped me. Darkclaw said to Cade to make a hologram that reminds me." He answered, as you walked back, giving space for Optimus enter your house, when Optimus entered your house and you closed the door, he continued to speak "Of course Cade suspected, but still, he did the hologram, he was probably not wanting to face Darkclaw's aggressiveness."  
  
"Oh, I undestand him, even I really don't want to face Darkclaw's aggressiveness." You said, as you walked to your living room, Optimus following you "Just to warn, I have a Cybertronian here as my, as (he/she) says, pet. (He/She) was Lockdown's prisioner, and now (he/she) is with me before I moved, (his/her) name is (P/N), and (he/she) is slepping, so I advise you to do the lowest noise possible." The Prime only nodded.  
  
Optimus looked around him, looking at every detail on your house "You're living alone with (P/N) now?"  
  
"Yeah... It wasn't too much time since I moved." You admitted, while rubbing the back of your neck, and closing your (E/C) eyes.  
  
 **(A/N: Watch out! From here, will have Lemon, or in other words, explicit/sex scenes!**  
 If you feel uncomfortable or don't like reading Lemons, then I suggest you do not read from here! Otherwise, enjoy!)  
  
When you feel a warm hand on top of your, in the back of your neck, you opened your eyes, only to see eletric blue eyes in front of you. Optimus' face was inches away from your face, and then, Optimus kissed you, you removed your hand that was under Optimus'  hand, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, but when you touched his neck, near to his left ear, he shivered lightly, and Optimus wrapped his arms around your waist.  
  
You two was still kissing, but Optimus nibbled your bottom lip, asking for permission for entrance to your mouth. You opened your mouth and you feel Optimus' tongue in your wet cavern as the kiss got more heated. When you two parted the hot make out, with blush in your faces, the only thing that connected you two was the saliva on your mouths.  
  
"You wanna... continue this on my... room... ?" You asked hesitantly.  
  
Optimus smiled as he said "Of course."  
  
When you turned, the Prime hugged you from behind, tracing his lips around your neck, pulling your hair to have more space to continue to kiss your neck, making you shiver, as you walked toward your room.  
  
When you opened the door, Optimus turned you to face him as he kissed you again, you two entered your [bedroom](http://i.imgur.com/IZglX1e.jpg), Optimus closed the door and you locked the door, while kissing. Optimus stopped to kiss you, but he started to kiss your neck again, he grabbed your rear and he lifted you, and he knelt on the mattress of your bed, and he laid you in bed as he kissed a spot between your collarbone and your neck, making you shiver in pleasure, and this didn't go unnoticed by Optimus, who smiled on your neck and started to lick, kiss and suck that spot, leaving some hickeys, making a mark that would be difficult to hide in the next day. When Optimus kissed and licked another spot underneath your jaw, beside your pulse, you shivered in pleasure again, and Optimus purred when he find out that you have two sensible spots.  
  
"I can see that you have two spots.~" Optimus purred, while he pulled back enough to see your flushed face, making him purr even more.  
  
"S-Shut up... And I know that you have a spot too." You said, and you put a hand on one of Prime's muscular arms and the other hand on his chest, and you gathered all your strength and now you were on top of Optimus.  
  
His stomach was between your legs and your arms were on his chest, you leaned up you approach near his left ear, and you started to kiss, suck and lick this spot, and of course, not forgetting to leave some noticeable hickeys on his neck, you even bit the lobe of his left ear seductively, meanwhile, Optimus bit his lower lip to not let pleasure noises that threatened to escape his throat.  
  
"Please... Don't hold..." You whispered in his ear, and you moved back to sit, while saying "If you want to do something... Just go ahead and don't worry."   
  
And that was all that Optimus needed, he moved your dark gray shirt up, tossing it to the floor when he take off your shirt, revealing your blue lace bra, that was covering your (S/C) (B/S) breasts. Optimus put you on his lap as he sit on the bed, he started kissing down your collarbone, making you shiver in pleasure and moan lightly, Optimus almost couldn't hear it. You arched your back as his lips went to between your breasts, and, starting to get impatient, his hands unclasped your bra and he tossed it to the floor, next to your shirt.  
  
You blushed hard as Optimus looked upon the mounds of flesh on your breasts, without losing time, he grabbed your breasts, and put his mouth on your right breast, his thumbs was over your nipple in your left breast. You closed your (E/C) eyes and you opened your mouth, panting. But when Optimus started to lick and suck your nipple on your right breast, you arched your chest into his hands, mewling, but when you feel him bite gently your nipple and then suck, you moaned. After a while, Optimus go to your left breast and doing the same treatment that he made with your right breast, and this made you whimper from the pleasure.  
  
When Optimus finished with your (B/S) breasts, he put his hands on your waist and laid you in bed, he put his hand in your shorts flap, he pulled out your light gray shorts and tossed to the ground, along with the other clothes, showing a red lace panties, and he blinked at it, he looked at your blue bra on the floor and then your panties, and soon after, he smiled.  
  
"I can see you really missed me." he said, teasing you.  
  
"No, you just got vanished in the galaxy for 2 years and a half, without sending a single message, I really didn't miss you at all." You said with a wry smile and sarcasm in your voice, and then you gave a peck on his lips. "And why are you the only fully clothed while I'm 99,9% naked?" You asked with a pout on your lips.  
  
Optimus just chuckled and he began to remove his armor when he removed the top of the armor, you could see his defined abdomen, and he removed the rest of the armor, his only piece of clothing was a black boxer, and the elastic of his underpants was red.  
  
When he looked at your underwear, he could see that you were really wet, and he leaned down, and he licked your underwear, more specifically, where was wet, and this action made you moan, he hovered over you as he removed your underwear, throwing it somewhere and he looked at your body, memorizing all the details. And this made you blush more if that's possible, as you turned your gaze, embarrassed.  
  
When Optimus noticed this, he put his thumb and index finger on your chin, and he moved your chin, making you to look at him "You are so beautiful." He said, smiling softly, making you to smile too.  
  
He started to kiss your stomach and before he kiss down, you pushed him up, making the Prime face you.  
  
"Nah-ah, it's me who is going to pleasure you~" You purred, grinning slyly, and turning him, making you to be on top of him.  
  
Wordlessly, Optimus sat in the comfortable bed mattress, and he watched as you began to take off his boxer, while you kissed, licked and bit his chest. When you pulled his boxer, you ran a hand over his big and hard manhood, you held his masculinity and you began to make your hand go up and down, you started sucking and licking one of his nipples, and your free hand began to play with the other nipple. When you heard Optimus groan, you increased the speed of your hand, as you started licking and sucking the tip of his manhood, and you did the same thing for a while, but you were unhappy because Optimus was just groaning, but when you put the head of his manhood in your mouth, you heard a low moan coming out of the Prime's mouth, and it made you smile in your mind. You began to lower your head and when he realized this, Optimus held your head, stopping you.  
  
"(Y/N)..." He started, but he stopped, panting "Yo-You don't need *huf    f* to do *huff* this..."  
  
You only removed his hands on your head, and you lower more you head, until you could feel the tip on your throat, and that almost made you choke. And you began to move your head up and down, you heard Optimus moan and pant and you could tell that he closed his eyes. When you hear Optimus moan again, you moved your head up and down faster, and this made Optimus to hold your hair, sometimes, you removed his manhood from your mouth, and licked all his manhood, and sometimes, you sucked the tip, before put all his big manhood in your mouth while closing your (E/C) orbs.  
  
You moved your head up and down, licked and sucked his erection for a while, and when you felt his erection twitch in your mouth, you moved your head faster, making Optimus moan a little louder, he began to pant more and he closed his eyes and opened again, signaling he was about to come.  
  
"(Y/N)..." He moaned your name and you felt your underwear became wet "I'm gonna...!" He closed his eyes tightly, moaning "AH!"  
  
You opened your eyes when you felt a warm and creamy liquid filling your entire mouth. You remove his erection of your mouth but carefully to the liquid not come out completely from your mouth, but a few drops came out of your mouth, slid down your chin and were now in your breasts, you looked at Optimus, who was looking at you with cheeks flushed and panting with the explosion of pleasure he had just felt. Realizing that the white liquid was just Optimus' cum, you swallowed the creamy and warm liquid. And seeing this, Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but he closed his mouth as he saw you brought your index finger of your (D/H) hand in one of the drops of his white sperm and you looked at the sperm on your finger.  
  
"Your cum taste like energon... Cybertronian's cum is like enegon, and I though that energon was green." You said to yourself, ignoring Optimus' face getting more redder, and you licked his cum that was in your finger, as you brought your finger and you removed all sperm in your breasts "And I liked the taste." You said, licking rest of the sperm.  
  
Optimus felt his manhood become hard again when he saw the love of his life licking his cum. And when you finished licking your finger, Optimus laid you in the bed again as he put himself above you, he started to kiss your right breast again as he slipped his hand inside your panties and began to play with your clit with his fingertip, making you moan.  
  
When he stopped to kiss your breast, he approached his mouth close to your ear "I want you to know, I want to do this as quickly as possible so we can go straight to what interests us." He whispered in your ear, and when you heard his husky and sexy voice, you can't hold and you whimpered, as he bit your lobe of your ear.  
  
When you felt his finger plung inside you, you moaned with the strange feeling inside you, but that feeling went away when the finger began moving inside you, and when you felt Optimus plunged another finger inside you, and he began to move faster fingers.  
  
"Only with my fingers, I can feel how tight you are..." He said in your ear, as he scissor his fingers inside you. "I loved it.~" He purred, through clenched teeth.  
  
He started to move his fingers faster, as he put his thumb in your clit, rubbing it, and you moan loudly. After a while, Optimus lowered his head to your womanhood, he removed his thumb from your clit, and he put his tongue in your clit as he moved his fingers faster than before, and you moaned more loudly.  
  
After his tongue play with your clit, he plunged his tongue inside your womanwood, with his fingers, and he started to move his tongue inside you, and you couldn't stop moan. But when you felt Optimus removing his fingers inside you as he put his hands on your thighs, and he started to eat you out with his tongue, you screamed in pleasure and you arched your back upward. He did this until you felt the knot tightened in your stomach.  
  
"O-Optimus! I-I'm gonna..." You tried to warn him, and before you could try to warn him again, he rubbed his thumbs on your thighs, saying that he heard what you wanted to warn him.  
  
The knot in your stomach tightened more than before, and with a scream in pleasure and arching your back, you released your climax. You feel the liquid slipping on your thighs, and you could feel Optimus licking your juices, he didn't really want to waste a single drop of your juice.  
  
When Optimus finished in licking your juices, he went up to him to face you, and he licked his lips "You have a great taste too..." And he kissed you.  
  
When you two broke up the kiss, your eyes was full of lust, as Optimus' eyes "Optimus, please..." You said, moaning.  
  
"'Please' what?" He asked, starting to kiss, suck and bite your neck.  
  
You groaned with his tease"I need you..."  
  
"You need me where?"  
  
You groaned louder "Optimus... Please, don't tease me." You said.  
  
He looked at you, still kissing, sucking and biting your neck "Tell me what you want..." He approached your ear "(Y/N)..." He whispered your name with a husky voice and he bite your ear lobe, and his manhood touched your womanhood.  
  
"O-Optimus..." You moaned "Please... I need you... I want you inside me!"   
  
Optimus smirked but when he closed his eyes, and opened his blue eyes, his face was a corcened one "This will hurt in the beginning... But I promise that it will be better." He kissed your forehead  
  
When he positioned himself at your entrance, you felt the tip of his manhood touching your womanhood, you felt him push into you, and you could feel was the pain, you throw you head to the mattress, as you put your hands at your head's side and you grabbed the sheet. You bite your lower lip to hold your cry of pain, and some tears leaked from your angelic (E/C) eyes.  
  
On the other hand, Optimus felt like he was in heaven, he was with eyes closed, and panting, you could see a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead to his chin, and the drop fell on your body, mixing with your sweat.  
  
He gritted his teeth "T-This... Feels so... Amazing..." Optimus said, between pants, as he pulled out of you and pushed himself back in.  
  
You shivered in pain, and more tears leaked from your eyes "O-Optimus..." You whisper his name, crying.  
  
Optimus opened his eyes, and when he saw your tears and the expression of pain on your face, he stopped moving, and he wiped the tears off your cheeks with his thumbs, while kissing your forehead passionately "I'm sorry..." He whispered on your forehead.  
  
Optimus started to whisper sweets nothings to distract you from the pain, and it worked, when you felt pleasure, you moved your hips against him, and Optimus shivered in pleasure and moaned, seeing that, you moved your hips harder, and he started to moan. You was moving your hips harder and harder until Optimus started to thrust inside you.  
  
"Haahh~" You moaned and you moved your hips up and down with his thrusts.  
  
He wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him a better angle to him to go a little deeper as he thrust more faster. He held your body close to his, making you sweats to mix together, you wrapped your arms around his neck, and your nails dug his back, but not to hard.  
  
Optimus put one of his hands in your back and another on your ass, and he lift you up, without stopping his thrusts, he stopped his thrusts to turn you around, so you were in your hands and knees, when you felt him thrusting again, he was going deeper, making you moan more loudly, he leaned closer to you, so his chest was touching your back, he put one of his hands on your waist and the another was in your breast, the pleasure was to much, and you felt your arms starting to become heavier, you leaned your back, your breasts were almost touching the mattress.  
  
"O-Optimus..." You moaned his name as Optimus started to suck and bite you neck, making more hickeys.  
  
"I love the sound of your voice when you moan my name.~" He purred in your ear.  
  
Suddenly, Optimus had a feeling that he needed to tease you, even being confused by this sudden feeling, he began to slow down his thrusts, giving only strong, but slow thrusts, and he put the hand that was on your waist on your clit, starting to rub your clit hard. And you screamed in pleasure.  
  
"O-Optimus... Please, don't tease me!" You screamed, saliva starting to come out of your mouth and dripping on your chin, you tried to move your hips against him, but he held you back strongly with his biceps. "Please... I beg you!" You begged to him, but Optimus continued to do the strong but slow thrust, and you give up, but you growled.  
  
You held his arms tightly and you took his manhood from inside you, you pushed him to the mattress, and you got on top of him, you put your arms over his chest, before Optimus could say anything, you did his masculinity enter you, in less than two seconds, you began to move your hips up and down fast and hard, making sounds of your skins slapping against each other, and all Optimus could do was moan.  
  
 You leaned until your mouth reach his right ear "You teased me too much. Now, I hope you have enough strength, for I will give my best now." You bit his neck hard enough to draw blood, and when you did this, you moved your hips faster.  
  
"Ah!" Optimus screamed in pleasure.  
  
Not wanting to be the one to be teased, Optimus put one of the right hand fingers on your clitoris, and he stood up, putting one of your breasts in his mouth, muffling his moans, and you screamed in pleasure. When Opimus started moving his hips with yours, you threw your head back and moaned loudly.  
  
It didn't take long for you to feel the knot in your stomach tighten "O-Optimus!... I think I'm going to... Ah!"  
  
Optimus put his free hand on your waist, and he helped you to move more harder and faster as he rubbed your clit faster, increasing more your pleasure. He took your breast in his mouth and he looked at you straight in your eyes and you did the same thing, you both bowed your heads, connecting your mouths in a fierce kiss.  
  
Once Optimus felt you pressing a little in his manhood, he could tell that you were about to come, he took the hand that was on your clit and put on your hip, and he thrusted his manhood deeper than before. The knot in your stomach tightened and after four thrusts Optimus' manhood, you released your climax with a loud moan. You were so tight around Optimus' manhood, that he released his climax also with a loud moan.  
  
You collapsed in Optimus' chest, carefully, Optimus turned you and he laid you, he took his manhood from inside you, and he lay at your side, he took the sheets and covered both of you. You turned to face Optimus, his electric blue eyes connected with your (E/C) eyes.  
  
"I feel like we forgot something..." You said.  
  
"That thing that the humans call 'condom'?" He guessed.  
  
"Yeah... Well, unfortunately, all women in my family has a small problem, they linger to get pregnant. Cade had even said to me that my father said to him that it took a lot and my parents had to have much sex until my mother get pregnant." You said, as you sit on the bed, the sheets covering your naked body.  
  
You felt Optimus move behind you, and he hugged you from behind "I think that I'll love that ideia to do much sex with you." He whispered in your ear.  
  
You two layed down in the bed again, you were leaning on his chest, and you two were stroking each other.  
  
Suddenly, you stopped stroking him "You'll need to go tomorrow, right?"  
  
You heard Optimus sigh "Yes."  
  
"..." You kept silent "This time, send me a message, please... I missed you so much..." You hugged him.  
  
He hugged you back "This time, I will."  
  
" _Good night, Optimus..._ " You said in cybertronian language, and you could feel Optimus smiling and he stroked your (H/L) (H/C) hair.  
  
" _Good night, sweetspark..._ "   
  
And after that, you two slept, enjoying the only moment of you being together.


	12. Important.

So... I'm here to tell y'all that I posted a re-written version of this story, you can seach it on my profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone that follows me are aware that I’m brazilian and that I’m still learning english, but that didn’t stop anyone in the others websites (mostly Wattpad) to complain about how many grammar mistakes the chapters had and now that my english is much better than before, I can’t help but agree with them…  
> And after 2 years since I first published this prologue, I finally finished to re-write almost all of the chapters (I just need to start re-writing the tenth chapter…), but instead of deleting the chapters, I’ll simply edit them and warn if the chapter was edited or not.
> 
> ♦ This story is also posted on my Quotev, Wattpad and Archive of Our Own.  
> ♦ English is not my mother language, so please bear with me and point out the mistakes I made so I can correct it.  
> ♦ I don’t own the images nor the movie. But Stormwave, Sunfire and Skyblade belongs to me (I may write more information about them in the future). And you belong to yourself ~~and to Optimus~~.  
>  ♦ If you know the owner of any image(s) used in the chapter, please tell me so I can credit them.  
> ♦ And I’ll be accepting _only_ **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**.
> 
> ######  ~~edit [07/27]: this chapter was edited with the re-written version.~~  
>  word count: 691 words. 


End file.
